


The Light Hunter

by TheDreamingPisces



Category: Original Works
Genre: Adventure, Amnesia, Ancient Kings, Angels, Awakened Powers, Betrayal, Budding Relationship, Companionship, Dark, Dark Ones, Fantasy, Forgotten Memories, Guardian Angels, High Fantasy, History, Light Hunter, Lore - Freeform, Magic, Manipulation, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OC, Original work - Freeform, Poison, Romance, Royalty, Secret Plots, Traitor, Unexpected Twists, Visions, adult, identical people, lost princess, mature - Freeform, mature audiences, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingPisces/pseuds/TheDreamingPisces
Summary: The Light Hunter has been forced to serve under a strange and almighty king, with no recollection of their life before teenhood. When they are sent on a mission that involves the fabled Dark Ones, the Hunter begins to learn about themself, and that not all is what it seems to be.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 10





	1. In the Beginning

A being in all white kneeled before the stairs, leading to a podium where a proud and bright man sat, boasting a gold scepter and simple gold crown. Bowing their head, the white clad figure put a hand to their chest.

“What has my Lord summoned me for?” They quietly asked, not raising their head.

The crowned man softly smiled, tilting his head to the side. His silverish-colored eyes studied the person in front of him, as if they were the most interesting thing in the entire world. Slowly, he stood up, making his way down the steps.

“There is talk of a Dark One being seen on the other side of the country. I want you to go investigate, my dear Light Hunter.” The sound of the scepter tapping on the ground accompanied every word.

Nodding their head, the Light Hunter remained kneeling, not looking up at the circling figure. “Anything else, my Lord?”

“Stay. Talk with me awhile about your last journey before you leave.”

The hooded figure sighed. “My last mission went incomplete due to being summoned back here.”

Stopping, the man stared at the Hunter, and then sighed himself. “We’ll have to send you back, but right now, this mission is more important.”

Nodding, the white-clad figure slowly stood, keeping their head down. “As you wish, my Lord.”

Smiling ruefully, the crowned being made his way to stand in front of his audience. “As I wish, hm? And if I wish for you to help keep my bed warm at night?”

The Hunter blinked their green eyes, not saying anything. They stayed that way for a long moment, then the man let out a laugh. He turned, making his way back up the stairs, retaking his seat upon his throne.

“Go on, my Light Hunter. Track down the Dark One, find out their plan, and then vanquish them.” They ordered, pointing the scepter towards the door. “And don’t return until you do.”

Nodding their head, the Light Hunter turned and walked out of the room, slamming the doors behind them. The guards did not jump, used to this reaction from the hooded white figure. Without making any noise, the Hunter made their way down the corridor, waves of anger flowing off of them. They made their way across the entire expanse of the vast castle in which they lived, finally arriving at their room.

Throwing open the door, they stalked inside, yanking down their hood, allowing the setting sun’s rays color their white-colored strands of hair through the open window. Their whole room was lit up with the warm colors, and the Hunter took a deep breath, attempting to ease the negative feeling coursing through their bloodstream. How many times has that buffoon of a ruler treated then like that? With the answer, they should be used to that kind of treatment by now.

Calming down a bit, Light Hunter located a small travel case and began packing whatever they needed for this mission. They’d have the waiting butlers take it down as the Hunter freshened up, needing to relax and not let any worries of the world get to them.

Within half an hour, they were doing just that, having drawn up a warm bath. With a deep sigh, they eased their body lower into the water, allowing the heat to envelop them and become their main focus. At least, it would be for the next couple of minutes. Their door banged open, and a guard strolled in, the crowned man behind him.

“His Royal Highness demands your presence, Light Hunter.” The guard sneered at them, contempt visible in his eyes, before turning and marching out of the room.

Light Hunter quickly tried to hide their body from prying eyes. “My Lord! Please, I’m trying to get ready for my mission!”

The silver eyes man chuckled, making no effort to hide his wandering eyes. “It looks like to me you are simply relaxing in the bath.”

Holding their hands to their body tighter, the bare person glared at the regal man, who just chuckled in response. He came closer, sitting on the edge of the tub, finally moving his gaze into the bedroom, a focused expression on his face.

“When you come back from your mission, we need to have a serious discussion about us.” He stated, his voice demanding.

The Hunter scoffed. “There is no us, my Lord.”

Snapping his head towards them, he quickly reached his hand out and wrapped it around their throat. “I must have heard wrong. What was that?”

Light Hunter gasped out, not expecting the sudden pressure around their throat. The lack of air slowly settling in, they tried to pry his hands off of their neck. The royal man glared at them, his eyes seeming to become ablaze as he continued to choke his dear Hunter, as he called them. Finally, as his captive started to see black around the edge of their vision, he let go, causing the other person to gasp in air, refreshing their lungs with new air.

“There is an us, my dear Light Hunter. You’re just too stubborn to realize it.”

The Hunter lowered their head, but glared at the other person through their lashes. So he was in one of these moods, where he was possessive and controlling. It was very rare that he got like this, but the quiet person has yet to find out what causes these moods. It was a mystery that had yet to be solved, and that needed to be.

Sighing, the crowned man stood up. “That was all I wanted to say.” With that, he stalked out of the bathroom, and a moment later, the bedroom door slammed shut.

Groaning, Light Hunter rubbed at their neck and raised up in the water. For someone who doesn’t look that strong, His Royal Highness had an unbelievable grip that left one with the need for air. With another groan and a thought that their bath was ruined, the Hunter stood and grabbed a robe, wrapping it around them. Making their way into their room, they flopped onto their bed, arm draped over their eyes. How did it end up like this? How did they end up serving this crazy king? They couldn’t remember anything from before their teenhood, and the all-important answer lay in their missing time.

Eventually, after a long period of time, the Hunter rose up from the bed and finally got dressed. It was time for them to get on the move. His Royal Highness doesn’t like his orders to be put off for too long. They had learned that the hard way a few years back.

~

_The Hunter was sleeping, having gone more than two days without sleep. Their training regime His Lord had set up was taking its toll, especially in between missions. Suddenly, a banging sound woke them up, and when their eyes finally focused, they saw the crowned man staring above them._

_“What are you doing, my dear Light Hunter?” He asked, his eyes dark and cold._

_Rubbing their eyes, the sleepy figure slowly sat up. “I must have fallen asleep. I’m sorry, my Lord.”_

_“You’re sorry? I gave you orders seven hours ago, and I expected them to be carried out immediately! Do you want to know the punishment for disobeying me?” He growled, grabbing the Hunter’s arm roughly and dragging them off the bed._

_Letting out a groan at how hard the grip was, the Hunter shook their head. “My Lord, I wasn’t trying to disobey you.”_

_“Silence! I do not want to hear your pitiful excuses!” The royal man threw the other person onto the ground. “You will learn your place!”_

_The impact of a good kicking their ribs with such force there was a loud snap left the Light Hunter crying out in pain. A barrage of attacks ensued, not letting up for a single moment. The angry being was letting his displeasure be known, teaching the lesson that any form of disobedience, whether intentional or not, was not acceptable._

_When he was done, His Royal Highness was angrily gasping, and without a single word, left the room silently, leaving the other person on the ground. They were broken, but they would become stronger from this. They would have to be, in order to survive_.

~

Traveling under the full moon, the Light Hunter was fully aware of their surroundings. Tonight had the perfect conditions for an ambush by robbers, and with their Lord insisting they travel under the guise of a member of his court, he had put them at a higher risk. Sighing, the Hunter stretched out in the carriage, having the entire space to themself. The travel time to their destination was the most boring time of these missions. At this point, the had been on the road for a little over three days, meaning that they were almost at the town where the rumors of the Dark One began.

Continuing down the road towards the Isles of Cerevaux, the Hunter closed their eyes, taking a deep breath and began planning on how they would go about this particular mission. Everything they knew about the Dark Ones was minimal, and told by the king they served. They were beings who lured people in with sinful means.... money, power, and sex. If one was even in the company of a Dark One, they are already seen as a sinner.

Light Hunter shuddered at the thought of being seen as a sinner, especially at the act of participating in a human’s most primal need. To be touched, loved, and ravished in such a manner... They shook their head, clearing it of those thoughts. That buffoon of a king would never forgive them for even thinking about such an act.

The carriage stopped, and the Hunter looked out the window. Candles twinkling in the windows of the night-covered village, the Isles of Cerevaux happily welcomed them.


	2. The Isles of Cerevaux

The Isles of Cerevaux used to be a part of an island chain, but many centuries ago, a freak of nature storm destroyed all the islands in the Ocean of Skender, leaving only the small village on the coast intact. Since then, their numbers never grew, except for in the already existing community. No tourists dared to risk coming to this place, except for a few, in fear of another storm that will destroy the small village. That being said, it made this place the perfect location to hide out from the outside world. 

Hiding up in their room, a black-haired male stared out of their window, rolling a gold coin across their knuckles without paying too much attention to it. His mind was preoccupied with thinking over this task he had been sent on: Find the king of his enemies and end them. There was nothing too complicated about it, except for the fact that the king hadn’t been seen in a millennia, and they had the power to change their appearance to whatever they suited. Normally, that would be a setback, but with his abnormal power of sensing auras, he would be able to sense this ancient king’s powerful aura and identify him by that. That would be his key to completing this mission and being able to go back home as soon as possible. 

He stood there, watching over the barely bustling nightlife. Young adults and children in their late teenhood visited the vendors, examining their wares and if it suit their fancy, buying it. He watched as a carriage rolled down the road slowly, and the people made way for it. It wasn’t a rare sight to see, but it was still uncommon all the same. As it continued its way down the street, he turned his attention back to the people below. There was something about watching these figures that gave him a sense of ease, that calmed his rampant mind and his troubled soul. 

Shaking his head, he took a step back from the glass, allowing the lace curtain illuminated yellow by the hanging lanterns down below to fall back into place. He should not be spying on people like that, not matter if they bring him a sense of calm. If someone had seen him, that would bring suspicion and attention to himself, which is what he was trying to avoid. He had done so good for a month, and he refused to begin now. 

He went over and sat on the edge of the bed, continuing to roll the coin, but then he heard a bang from out in the hallway, and faint muttering followed. Curious, he stood back up and cracked the door a little bit, witnessing a petite young lady picking up her travel case and brush her hair back with her hand. 

“Are you okay?” He quietly asked, opening the door wider. 

The girl spun around, surprised, but then settled down when she saw him. “Yes, I’m fine. I am sorry if I disturbed you, sir.” She curtsied a little bit. 

He noticed that on her neck, there was bruising along the front of it. Eyeing it more, he determined this girl was running away from an abuser, one of the scum of the world. Thank the gods nothing more had happened to this small lady, so fragile looking in the dim light. 

“You did not disturb, lady. Just take more precaution to not drop your case.” He finally answered, his eyes moving away from her neck. 

“Yes, of course. Good night.” She curtsied once again, then was on her way, walking down the corridor. 

He watched her turn the corner, then slowly retreated back in his room, shutting the door silently. He normally does not get into other people’s business, but if that lady’s abuser ever turned up, he would tear them limb from limb. Abusers are the scum of the earth, and do not deserve to breathe anymore air. 

Laying down on his bed, the man ceased to roll his coin, and propped his head on his arm. There was something about that young lady, and that mark on her neck. The power emanating from it was very faint, faint enough he couldn’t tell who made it, but it felt powerful and strange. And the girl herself. There was something that he couldn’t put his finger on, but he could tell something special was bound to happen to her. Making the decision to keep an eye on her, he closed his eyes, and eventually, let his consciousness slip into slumber. 

~

“And that will be three gold coins!” The baker’s son cheerfully said, giving him an adoring smile. 

The silent man nodded, pulling the coins out of his bag and handing them over. Three gold coins for a simple pastry would normally be too much for him, but these were the best on the coast. Well worth it, in his opinion. 

The bakery was not as crowded as he feared it would be, which made it all the more better. The less people who knew about his existence, the longer he can stay here and enjoy these pastries, as well as stay hidden, he supposed. 

Moving off to the side of the warm building, he took a seat at one of the tables. The smell of coffee was drifting in from where it was being hand brewed in the back. The smell was intoxicating and pulled in customers from the street, where they willingly gave their patronage. 

The bell on the door chimed, and the girl from the night before walked in. He watched her from afar, but made no move to approach her. He didn’t want to get involved with her, at least not yet. He would gather what he could by staying as far as he could, and if need be, then get closer to her. 

The baker’s son gave her her order, not as warmly as they had given him his order, and she pulled out her coin purse, putting it on the counter to pull out what was owed. Handing the money to the son, she turned her petite figure to the door and exited. 

“Wait, ma’am, your coin pouch!” The son called after a moment, but she was already gone. 

Sighing due to his initial plan being tossed out the proverbial window, he finished his pastry and stood up, walking to the counter and picking up her coin purse. “I know where she’s staying, I’ll give it back to her.” 

Without another word, he turned and hurried out the front door. Turning toward the inn, he saw the girl ahead of him, quickly making her way past the inn and towards the waterfront. Breaking into a jog, he followed her, trying not to lose sight. She turned a corner, and when he turned a moment later, she was gone. 

Puzzled, he cautiously walked forward, then heard struggling in the alleyway up ahead. Peering in, he saw the girl surrounded by three men, all with smirks on their faces. 

“Come on, girlie, we don’t want to hurt you.” One of them chuckled, stepping closer to her. 

Stepping backwards, she raised her arms up, as if to keep them away. “Please, just leave me alone.” She whimpered, her voice soft and trembling. 

Having enough of it already, the dark-haired man stepped into the alleyway and sauntered towards them. “Hey, girl, you left your coin purse at the bakery.” 

Her eyes snapped to him, and there was a shining of hope in her eyes. How wonderful. She thought he was her knight in shining armor. How unfortunate she was ever so wrong. 

“Hey, man, get away from here. We found her first, so she’s ours.” A second guy said, stepping towards her and grabbing her forearm. 

The lady let out another whimper, and that’s when he started his attack. He moved so fast that no one could see what happened, except for that in a few measly seconds, the three burly men were laying on the ground, and blood beginning to pool around them. Without a single thought, the man tossed the coin pouch at the shocked lady, who was barely able to catch it. 

“Stay out of the alleyways, lady.” He turned and walked out of the deadend.

The girl watched after him for a moment, then the unmoving bodies around her, before running after him. “Wait! Wait, please!” 

He kept walking away, and halfway down the street, was yanked backwards by someone grabbing his arm. Spinning around, he saw the small girl, gasping for breathe, holding onto his arm for dear life it seemed. Taking a moment to study her, he noticed that he was a great deal taller than her. He could easily just pick her up and shove her against the nearest wall, pressing his- 

He shook his head. Where the bloody hell did that come from? He barely knew this lady, nevertheless knew nothing about her. Why would he think about doing that to her? 

“Please, wait.” The girl finally managed to get out. “How did you do that? To those men?” 

Letting out a displeased grunt, the black-haired man pulled his arm away. “What is it to you?” 

The lady pursed her lips, crossing her arms. “It’s not everyday you encounter someone who can defeat three men close range in under ten seconds.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” 

“Fine! I wanted to thank my rescuer.” She finally admitted, looking away from his harsh brown-eyed glare. “It’s not everyday someone comes to a lady’s rescue, and especially for me, that statement is more than true.” 

He stared at her for a moment, then leaned in close to her face. “You wanna know how I did it? I’m a Dark One.”


	3. The Dark One

The girl’s face turned pale, and she hurriedly took a few steps back. “What?” She breathed out, her eyes full of fear. 

Examining her reaction, the man didn’t make any move, but then a moment later, finally smirked and chuckled. “Do you honestly believe I am a Dark One? If I was, I certainly wouldn’t tell anyone.” 

“But then why-?” She turned eyes away, not wanting to face him as she tried to figure out what was happening. 

“To show you I’m not your knight in shining armor you were hoping for a little bit ago.” He stated, then turned and walked away. “See you around.” 

Sauntering off, he left the petite girl behind him, not even bothering to look back to see her reaction. He found that ladies with hopes of knights in shining armor saving them got attached too easily, and had unrealistic dreams of love and happiness that simply cannot exist in reality. It was better to nip those hopes and dreams in the bud before they even got started, to save everyone from trouble. This was the real world, and nothing could ever be that simple. 

Her reaction when he said he was a Dark One.... the only kind of people who have had that kind of reaction to that were children. The uninformed, the misinformed, the naive, and the gullible. They don’t know what the Dark Ones truly stand for, but as children get older, they are finally taught what it means to be one, and then they realize that they don’t have anything to fear. Obviously, that girl has been kept naive and gullible on purpose. For someone to manipulate and control. 

To be a Dark One, some find it a sin to be associated with them. In reality, the Dark Ones are the ones protecting the world from those who want to harm it. To help out where help is needed. To do whatever it takes to complete their missions in order to preserve peace and prosperity. It is a blessing to have a Dark One on your side, due to it meaning no harm will ever come to you as long as they live, with which their long lifespans come in handy. 

With a sigh, the man shook his head. Why was he worrying about that small lady? He barely knew her, it was not his responsibility to worry about if she naive or not. He had his mission, and this mission lead to the bigger plan he was apart of. All he had to do was focus on the job at hand. 

But how was he suppose to do that when he didn’t even know where to begin? 

~ 

The small lady watched the man who had just saved her walk away. As surprised and confused as she was, she could feel the anger boiling in her blood. Yes, she was grateful for him saving her, and yes, she wanted to thank him for saving her, but in no way did she think he was her knight in shining armor. That is conceited of him to think so, even if she appreciated his help. 

Scoffing, she turned and walked back the way she was dragged by those three men. Her desire to see the waterfront is what drove to go to the beachside, but she also wanted to see if there were any signs of a Dark One either being there, or had been there. She had heard a couple of the townsfolk talk about it on her way to the bakery, and her curiosity got the better of her, outweighing the risk of danger. She didn’t want to actually get close to the Dark One, just look at the intricate border work that was known to be on their transportation ring of their teleportation. 

The feeling of the soft sand underneath her sandaled feet, the lady smiled, reaching down to remove her shoes. She had always wanted to see the ocean, but never had the time to. She was always so busy. The light of the sun glinting off of the breaking waves gave off a sparkling effect on the water, which made her smile grow even wider. With blue skies and the picturesque view, she felt like she was at peace, and that she was at home. 

Home. What was that really for her? 

Shaking her head, the petite lady continued to enjoy this time, all the while looking for that transportation ring. If there was one, it could have been erased by the ocean waves, or if there was any rainfall recently, that would have erased it as well. Hopefully, neither of those things had occurred yet. 

Walking along where the waves wash up on shore, the lady soothed her mind by focusing on the water, imagining all her worries being washed away with the tide. To be so calm and collected, it was an impossible task. There was so much happening in her life, and so much more was yet to come. She could feel it, like her own waves in her soul could sense the oncoming events approaching. Something big was bound to happen, she just knew it. 

Having walked as close to the rocky outcroppings near the cliff overlooking the ocean, right outside the village, she finally found what she was searching for. The transportation ring that was left by the teleportation of a Dark One. It was hidden among the rocks, partially out of view, but still noticeable if you knew what it was. Smiling even wider now, she knelt down by the circle, making sure she didn’t enter it in any kind of way. Who knew what would happen if she did that. 

Studying the markings, she realized it was the same thirteen symbols repeating over and over again. Committing them to memory, she traced them in the air with her finger, making sure to get every stroke of them correct. She would write them down when she got back to the inn, as she had forgotten to bring her journal with her. But with what had happened with those three men, it was possibly for the best she didn’t. 

Freezing her finger in midair, she thought about what happened. The way that man moved and with how quick he subdued those men.... it was abnormal, but was he truly joking when he said he was the Dark One? Or was he pretending to be joking? Was he truly a Dark One? And if so, was this the transportation ring he came through? One way to tell would be if he could decipher these markings, but how would she be able to bring it up? And would she ever speak to him again? 

Having completely memorized the markings in the ring, she brought her hand down, clenching her fist in her lap. What was it with him? Why does he give her the feeling of pure anger, but yet at the same time, a feeling of ease? She doesn’t know that slightest thing about him, so why is she feeling this way? It made no sense to her, and it was making her frustrated. She did not like feeling this way. 

Groaning, the quiet lady stood up, and backed away from the transportation ring. Her business was done here at the beach at least. Making her way back the way she came, she let the sound of the ocean waves ease her mind and soul again, trying to wash away the turmoil she was fighting in her heart and mind.


	4. The Revealing

The Light Hunter sat in a corner of the local pub of this small coastline village. If they were to get any information about something strange happening, or anything about the Dark One, they figured this was the place. This is somewhere people come together to gossip, to spread rumors, to share what they had seen. This was the best to begin their search. 

“Have you heard? The butcher’s sons were found dead in an alleyway!” 

“I heard Lucielle’s husband was caught in bed with Majorie....”

“Has anyone seen that white-haired girl walking around? She’s one of the cutest tourists we’ve ever had, if you ask me!” 

“It’s so strange how that one person stays in their room most of the time.... kind of like they’re hiding something....” 

The Hunter focused on that statement, turning their head towards the young girl who uttered it, speaking to her friend in a low tone. Maybe this was the lead they were waiting for. 

“I thought we agreed we wouldn’t talk about it, Jazzie.” The girl’s friend hissed out, her eyes darting around the room. “You don’t know if he’s around here somewhere. Waiting, listening, and maybe plotting something.” 

“But, Katie, what if we should tell the village elders? They do whatever they can to protect all of us and the town. Shouldn’t we help them achieve that by informing them of this?” Jazzie quietly argued back, trying to make her point. 

The other girl, Katie, seemed to be thinking this over in her head, her hazel eyes focused on the table. “I see your point.... We will go to them in the morning.” 

That was all the Hunter needed. They stood up, and silently made their way over to them, putting their hands on the table. It took the two girls a moment to realize their new company, but when they did, the hooded figure put a finger to their lips, motioning for them to stay silent. 

“Tell me more about what you were just talking about.” They gave them a look that made the girls freeze, not even to fight the stranger’s demand. 

Jazzie gulped, then started to explain. “In the inn... there’s a man that stays in his room almost all the time. He rarely comes out, only in the morning. No one else has seemed to notice him, but...” 

“But there’s something strange about him.” Katie finished, her voice low. “He just gives off this.... energy, I should say, that just doesn’t feel right.” 

The Light Hunter stared at Katie. “Are you known to be energy sensitive, miss?” 

The red headed girl looks down at the table. “My parents wouldn’t appreciate having a freak like me as a daughter. They would disown me.” 

The cloaked figure sighed, then put a hand on Katie’s shoulder. “You are not a freak. You are an amazing part of nature. Thank you for your help today.” With that, they moved towards the door, escaping into the night. 

The temperatures had cooled off drastically from earlier in the day, the wind giving a harsh nip of the bitter cold. Winter was fast approaching, which meant they would most likely not return to the king until after the new year. He would be displeased with that. 

Making their way across town, they located the inn, and scaling the side of the building, had the perfect view of all the windows. Now it was time for them to wait. They couldn’t help but wonder if the rumors were true, if this man was truly a Dark One. If he was, then this mission would be easy to complete. 

Sitting on the roof, they waited for what seemed to be hours, before the man finally made an appearance. Peeking out of the curtains, the Hunter could finally see the man that those two girls were talking about. With black hair and brown eyes, the Hunter’s green eyes widened in recognization. It was the man who had saved them earlier. 

~ 

Opening his curtain wide enough to look out at the street below for however many nights in a row, the brown-eyed man did not see any pedestrians like he normally would.... but he did see something abnormal. There, on the ground, was the shadows of the building cast by the moon, but one of them was different. Looking up, he saw a cloaked figure watching him, their face undistinguishable from underneath the hood. 

Swearing, he dropped the curtain and went running outside. He couldn’t risk them being an enemy and getting word back to their king. Outside, he looked up at the building, but the figure was gone. Growling, he closed his eyes and used his power to sense their aura, sensing them on the other side of the buildings, running away from the coast and towards the dense woods surrounding the village. 

He took off running after them, his rage boiling through his system. He couldn’t let them get away. He wouldn’t let them get away. His mission, and his life, depended on it. 

The cloaked figure had just breached the tree line as he past the last building on the town line. Snarling, he tapped into his energy and took off after them, invisible to the naked eye. His speed was a force to be reckoned with, and no one could escape him now. 

Dodging behind a tree, his watcher tried to deter him, but it failed. He finally managed to grab ahold of their cloak, whipping them around and shoving them against the nearest tree trunk. They let out a loud cry of pain, but their hood was still covering their face. Roughly, he grabbed it and ripped it off of the cloak with a growl, but he suddenly stopped when he saw who it was underneath. 

Before him was the white-haired girl from earlier. Her green eyes were wet with forming tears, afraid of what he will do to her. Her small hands were shaking as she gripped at his arm, trying to push him off of her. She was not what he expected to discover underneath the hood. 

“You? You’re the one who was watching me?” He questioned, the surprise in his voice obvious. “Why? Why were you?” 

She stopped struggling, her head hanging down towards the ground. “You really are a Dark One, aren’t you? What you said earlier was the truth, but yet you played it off as if you were joking.” 

He sighed, releasing his hold on her and closing his eyes. “Yes, I’m a Dark One.” Opening his eyes back up, they were shining a bright ruby color. 

She turned her head upwards, and stared into his eyes, entranced by his different colored eyes. “Am I truly marked as a sinner now?” 

The man shook his head. “No. You are not marked as a sinner. That’s something only children believe, and it is told to them to make them behave.” 

“What do you mean?” The white-haired lady asked, her eyes filled with innocence. 

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, and he felt a rush of something run through him. Something warm, and something.... pure. What it was, he did not know, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it meant. 

“The Dark Ones are not evil, lady. They are the ones protecting this land, and this world, from harm in order to preserve the peace.” He explained, putting a hand on the tree trunk beside her head. “In fact, to be protected be a Dark One is considered a blessing, due to the fact he will not let any harm come to them.” 

“But...” She furrowed her brows in confusion, her voice barely above a whisper. “That’s not what he told me...” 

The now-ruby eyed man cocked his head. “That’s not what who told you?” 

All of a sudden, the branches up above began rustling violently, the entire area surrounding them, and a commanding voice rang out. “This is where the energy is coming from! The Dark One has a hostage!” 

Swearing, the man looked at the Hunter. “Sorry about this.” He picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. 

She let out a yelp, hanging onto the back of his shirt. She could feel the strong muscles in his back underneath, and couldn’t help but blush. This man was incredibly strong, even if he didn’t look like it with his skinny appearance. 

The black-haired man took off running again, using his energy to make them outrun their ambushers. He kept running with her over his shoulder, past the village, past the cliff overlooking the sea, and onwards down the coastline. In a few moments, they were already miles away from the Isles of Cerevaux. 

“I don’t think they’re following us anymore!” The lady hollered over the wind. 

Nodding, the man began slowing down, finally coming to a stop. He lifted her off of his shoulder and placed her in front of him on her feet. His hands rested on her waist for a moment longer than needed, then he released her. 

“What’s you name anyway, lady?” He asked, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Celeste.” She softly smiled, holding out her hand. “And yours?” 

He took her hand in his, and actually gave her a charming smile, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. “Cassian. My name is Cassian.”


	5. The Next Step

Cassian and Celeste walked along the prairie field, silence surrounding in a comfortable fashion. Both of them wouldn’t admit it, but they felt safe in each other’s company. There was something about the other person that made it feel like the other belonged, that they were meant to be in each other’s company. The moon shone down on them, lighting their way. 

Celeste peeked out of the corner of her green eyes, examining the ruby-eyed man. His dark hair looked grey in the moonlight, which she thought was impossible, but since he’s a Dark One, she figured anything was possible. Little did she know, he was doing the same thing. Cassian was intrigued by this petite lady, how she could be this mysterious Light Hunter, whatever that meant. She hadn’t explained everything to him yet, but she promised that she would. He doesn’t know how, but he knew he could trust her and her word. 

“So, where do we go from here?” Celeste questioned, tucking a strand of her long white hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear. 

Cassian sighed, stretching his arms and locking his hands behind his head. “Well... since those people tracking me know of your existence, that means I’m going to protect you now as I complete my mission.” 

Celeste stopped, looking at him fully. “Why do you have to protect me?” 

“They’ll use you to get information on me. They’ll torture you, and kill you if you don’t cooperate.” He didn’t hesitate in telling her, not wanting to withhold any information that could possibly get her killed. “But I won’t let that happen.” 

“They’ll have to catch me if they want to do that. I do have some tricks up my sleeves to evade pursuing enemies.” Celeste gave a smirk, and Cassian’s heart seemed to flutter. 

He chuckled, giving a smirk of his own. “You’re a tricky one, aren’t you, lady Celeste?” 

“I had to learn to survive if I was going to discover some things.” 

“And what did a pretty little lady like you have to survive? All the suitors vying for your attention?” 

Celeste hesitated, then her hand went to her neck, touching the now fading bruise. Cassian took the hint, automatically feeling like an ass. He came closer and moved her hand, getting a closer look at the bruises. 

“How’d you get this bruise, Celeste?” He gently questioned, pulling away. 

The Hunter turned her head away, her one hand clenching. “The person I work for gave it to me. He was displeased by my tone and what I had to say, so he punished me by choking me.” 

Cassian felt his anger flare up, but quickly squashed it down, having to remind himself he didn’t know Celeste at all, and that wanting to protect her from anything besides the ambushers was just impulsive. “That’s horrible. Why do you work for him then?” 

She sighed, deciding to explain a little bit to him. “I don’t remember why. I have no recollection of how I came to be with him. I don’t remember anything from before my teenhood.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know why not!” Celeste snapped, then groaned, shaking her head. “I’m sorry... I don’t know why I did that. Please forgive me.” 

Cassian put a hand on her shoulder, making her meet his eyes. “It’s fine, lady Celeste. I understand.” 

“No, you don’t.” She whispered, then pulled away, continuing to walk the way they were going, leaving him behind. 

Sighing, the black-haired man realized that actually understanding this small lady would be a challenge. That’s fine. He would give her all the time in the world. He would do that for her, as he was certain she felt the same connection between them that he did. 

~

“What do you mean there’s only one bedroom left?” Celeste exclaimed, her cheeks flushing a slight pink. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but there’s only a single two bed bedroom available.” The desk clerk said, her eyes darting to the lady’s companion. 

Cassian put a hand on Celeste’s waist, silencing her. “We will take the room, miss, and thank you.” He nodded his head at her, then gave the Hunter a look, saying not to argue with him. 

“Right away, sir.” The desk clerk turned and grabbed the room key, giving him the key. “Please enjoy your stay!” 

“We will.” He gave her a smile, than escorted the petite lady away. “We need to have a talk about your attitude, little miss.” 

Celeste began to pout. “I’m not having an attitude, I was just trying to think of our comfortableness. Do you really feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as a girl you just met?” 

“Well, it’s not like we’ll be doing anything more than sleeping, my dear.” He smirked at her, giving her a playful wink. 

The Light Hunter’s face flushed even more, and she swatted at his chest. Cassian just chuckled, and realized she hadn’t said anything about his hand on her waist. He then gave her a toothy grin, and a cheeky grin. 

“So, you like the feeling of my hand on your waist, hm?” He teased, getting close to her ear and murmuring into it. 

“That’s it! Give me that!” Celeste, bright red and embarrassed, swiped the key from him and ran up the stairs. “You’re sleeping in the hall!” 

Cassian laughed, running after her and grabbing her hand. “I don’t think so, lady Celeste.” He spun her around, taking a step close and putting his other hand on her waist, leaning in to whisper in her ear again. 

“There’s no shame in liking this feeling, Celeste. In fact, I feel get the sense that this is right for us to do.” 

She couldn’t help but shudder, then shoved him away. “Whether it’s right or not, we barely know each other. We need to know and understand each other before anything happens, do you understand me, Cassian?” 

He nodded, a smirk on his face. “Crystal.” 

Nodding, Celeste turned away and continued hey way to their room, Cassian following. He took this opportunity to examine his companion’s figure. He saw her tiny waist, her full body type, the way her hips moved as she walked. Her white hair in a braid swinging back and forth across her tiny shoulders. He loved how tiny she was, only coming up to the bottom of his chest. He could easily pick her up and throw her into a bed, filling her night full of ravishing and moaning. 

They reached their room, and Celeste unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a simple inn room, similar to the ones they had in the Isles of Cerevaux. There were, in fact, two beds, one on each side of the room, separated only by a nightstand. The Hunter moved and sat on the one by the window overlooking the vendors down below. 

“I’ll take this one, and you can have the other.” She said, reaching up and beginning to undo her braid. 

Cassian took a seat on the edge of his bed after he shut the door, watching as her strands of hair came away wavier from the braid than they possibly were going into it. “Where did you come from, lady Celeste?” 

She looked up at Cassian, paused in her work, then returned to it. “I left the province of Alynthi. What about you?” 

“I’m a proud citizen of the country of Firesse, across the ocean in which the island chain of the Isles of Cerevaux once rested.” 

“Any family there? Brothers, sisters? Your mother and father?” 

“Two younger sisters, and an older brother. Mother died after the last earthquake hit thirteen years ago, so Father had to raise us kids by himself. Had to teach us what it really meant to be a Dark One.” Cassian grinned, making his ruby eyes glow again as he gave her a look. “Taught us how to tap into our true potential way before other kids our age.” 

She couldn’t help but giggle, and he loved the sound. It was so innocent, and a pure sounding noise. She was still like a child, but she was a very proper and elegant young lady. Those two qualities together made her very irresistible to him, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

“My Light Hunter... where do we go from here?” He questioned as he took his shoes off and laid on his bed. 

“I suppose I help you with your mission. I need to figure out what I need to do with mine.” Celeste sighed, not wanting to vanquish this man, as the king had ordered. 

“Then we will do that.” Cassian stared over at her, now with all of her hair out of the braid. 

He couldn’t help but find her the most beautiful person in the entire world, with her soft-looking, long white hair, and her vibrant bright green eyes. Little did he know, she was thinking the same about him, with his hair as dark as midnight, and his eyes that could literally shine like rubies in the firelight. But for the sake of not knowing each other that long nor very well, they would not act on their attraction towards each other just yet.


	6. Cassian’s Mission

The next morning, Celeste awoke, the sun peaking through the sheer curtains. Glancing over at the other occupant of the room, she saw he was still asleep. He had shed his black shirt, and his top was partially covered by the blanket. Smiling, she remembered their discussion they had last night before he passed out.

Slipping out of bed, she changed into a dress from the pile of new outfits they had bought last night when they entered the town. They left all their belongings behind in the Isles of Cerevaux, so they had to get replacements. Dressed in a long ice blue dress that Cassian picked out, the Hunter slipped out of the room and down to the dining area, deciding to grab breakfast for the two of them.

As she made her way to the dining room, Celeste let her mind wander. Why would those ambushers from last night be after Cassian? What did he do to make them chase after him? And would they find them here, miles away from where they were just the night before? Most importantly of all, who were they?

Placing the order for the food, her mind kept jumping from thought to thought, finally landing on a specific train of thought: What was her new companion’s mission, and how will she fit into all of this? She would ask him to tell her about his mission when he woke up. If she was going to be in this, she had the right to know.

As for her mission, she did not know what would happen. That buffoon of a king commanded her to vanquish the Dark One and report back to him what they were planning, but from what it sounds like to her, the Dark Ones fo whatever they can to protect the world, not destroy it. Should she report any of this to him? He will be expecting a letter from her in a few days, telling him what she has found out so far. She will use that time to figure out what to report, and what to keep from him. For some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to readily put Cassian at risk of being hurt.

Receiving their food, Celeste bowed her head in appreciation and made her way back to their room, the tray balanced perfectly in her hands. She had to avoid people walking down the stairs, attempting to not put the food at risk of being knocked into the floor. Eventually, she made it back to the room, but the door opened before she could shift the tray, and Cassian stood in the doorway, arm on the doorframe. He had put on one of the shirts he had bought the day before, which Celeste was a little disappointed to see.

“That’s where you went to. I thought they had gotten to you overnight.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Cassian, we are miles away from the Isles of Cerevaux. No one except you and others like you could travel that far without the aid of magic.” She walked into the room, setting the tray on the nightstand.

Shutting the door, the Dark One walked over and took his plate. “You’re the first person I’m in charge of protecting. It’s only natural for me to suspect them of kidnapping you if you disappear like that.”

Celeste sat on her bed, her own plate in hand. “I will endeavor not to run off like that in the future.” She began to cut into her pancakes, taking a bite of it as she looked at him through her lashes.

Cassian gulped, realizing that expression is a dangerous look for her to give him. Becoming silent, he took a seat and began eating his own food, trying to distract himself from the girl across the room. Anything to stop his blood from pulsing through his body like he needs to do something before he regrets not doing it.

Silence fell as they continued eating, but as soon as they were done, the Hunter turned her green eyes to the man across the room. “Cassian? Can you tell me about your mission?”

Gazing up at her in surprise, Cassian thought for a second, then slowly nodded. “Sure, what do you want to know?”

“Everything.” Celeste smiled, setting her plate on the tray and making herself more comfortable on the bed.

“Alright. Where to begin...”

~

_“Protector Cassian Barone, we have a mission for you.”_

_The black-haired man bowed before the King and Queen of the Dark Realm, summoned weeks ago, but only arrived in the capitol city that day. Missions directly from the Royal Family were of the utmost importance, and were not to be ignored. To ignore them could be punishable by losing your Protector status, and to be demoted down to Pupil status. Then the journey to becoming a Protector will have to begin again._

_“I am sorry my journey took me so long to complete, my Majesties.” Cassian apologized, rising up from his bow._

_“We were well aware of how long your journey was going to take, Protector Cassian.” The king waved his apology away. “Please, have a seat.”_

_He waved forward a butler with a chair, and Cassian took a seat, nodding his thanks. Turning his attention to the members of royalty, he saw how tired and distressed they looked. Once, they were so full of energy and brightness, but ever since the loss of the Queen’s child, they had been like this. Slower, sadder, and more depressed._

_The enemies of the kingdom had seen this opportunity and began their onslaught of attacks. However, they were making very slow progress due to the Protectors’ defending the borders. They would do anything to protect this land, even sacrifice their lives for the sake of the wellbeing of the prosperity of this kingdom. So few Protector’s have been lost that the citizens are having a hard time believing that there really are enemies trying to infiltrate this wonderful place._

_“Protector Cassian, we need you to travel to the country of Terrassen and find the ancient king of Acrasia. We have a lead informing us he is there.” The queen stood up and approached the Dark One, leaning in close. “And you know what finding him means, correct?”_

_Cassian nodded his head. “Yes, my Queen, I do.”_

_She took a deep breath, and gave him a gentle smile. “Please, Protector, accomplish the mission and bring home our country’s most treasured jewel. Your reward will be whatever you desire, if you wish for anything.”_

_“And you will have the highest honor of being named our personal bodyguard. There is no one more qualified, with your special ability of being able to sense someone’s aura. We would be the ones honored to have such a powerful being serving so close to us.” The king added, standing and making his way to stand behind his wife._

_“If that is what my Royal Highness’s wish, then I will do whatever I can to successfully finish this mission and bring the treasure back home, safe and sound.” Cassian lifted himself out of his chair and kneeled before the royalty, putting a hand to his chest to show his respect. “Is there any advice my rulers can impart unto me?”_

_The king tapped his staff on the ground, and the room automatically turned dark, an image of a long, blonde haired man with gold eyes appearing in the middle of the room, as if he was there, but in an flat image form. “There is the ancient king’s last known appearance. He goes by the alias Jaxon, as far as records tell us. As an extremely powerful being born before time can tell, he is quite a force to be reckoned with. We advise you to take the utmost form of precaution you can in tracking this man, and to swiftly dispose of him as fast as you can.”_

_The Protector gazed up at the image, committing it to memory. “Thank you, my King. Is there anything else I need to know?”_

_“There is talk of him forming an army to follow him. You must be careful when proceeding, dear Cassian.” The queen looked to her husband, who nodded in confirmation._

_“As you advise, my Royal Majesties.” Cassian rose to his feet and bowed to them once again._

_Putting a hand on his audience’s shoulder, the king gave his blessing. “There is nothing else, our dear Protector. We wish you well perfect health and the most ultimate form of safety you may have on this mission.”_

_With that, the dark-haired male turned and exited the throne room, leaving to begin his journey, and his mission_.

~

Celeste was listening intently, her green eyes never leaving his ruby-colored ones. She was so engrossed into his retelling it took her a moment to realize there was nothing else to tell. Stunned, her attempt at a grin failed.

“So what is the treasure of Firesse?” She questioned, intrigued to as what it could be.

“I’m sorry, my dear Celeste, but you are not at the liberty of knowing that right at this moment.” Cassian shook his head, an amused smile on his face.

The Hunter pouted, but then turned and glanced out of the window. “It’s about midday. What should we do?” She turned back to her companion, head barely tilting to the side as she gave him an inquisitive expression.

The Protector stretched his tight muscles, letting out a sigh as he did so before relaxing once again. “Let us stretch out legs and scope out the new area. We want to be ready for any attacks.”

Nodding, Celeste stood from her spot on the bed. “Then let’s get to it.”


	7. The Dark One’s Learning of Celeste’s Mission

“This is quite the little town, right, Cassian?” 

The two companions were walking alongside the outer edge of the new town they were in, and they were already surrounded by bustling people and busy shops. The town itself seemed to be a hub for business, with stores and vendors all around. It seemed as if the closer they got to the center of town, the busier it got. This town appeared to have the need to be this way, or else it would deteriorate into something of sadness and ruin. 

Cassian nodded his head, his hood covering most of his face. He had insisted on wearing it, even though she thought there was no need for it. They blended into the crowd, being almost impossible to be distinguishable among all of these people. 

She pursed her lips, then sighed. Ever since they encountered the ambushers, he had been like this. He had been wary of everything, and watching all the people with an unrelenting eye. She knew he wasn’t like this before with how he acted in the Isles of Cerevaux when they first encountered each other. 

“What do you think? Are you ready to investigate the inner part of the town? We’ve walked the town twice now.” The Hunter tried again, wanting to prompt an answer from him. 

Instead of simply answering her, Cassian turned to find a way to move intown. Upset and frustrated with whatever he was doing, Celeste grabbed his arm, stopping him and turning him to face her. 

“What is going on? You haven’t said a single word to me since we left the inn. From what I know of you, this is unusual.” 

The Dark One gave her an incredulous look, the huffed. “Fine. I’ve been thinking about what you said last night. That you couldn’t remember you life before your teenhood. It’s an unsettling thought, to have the beginning stages of your life who make you you be taken away by something or someone.” 

The Hunter tilted her head to the side. “Honestly, it hasn’t bothered me. The thought of knowing what has happened in my childhood bothers me more than not knowing.” 

Cassian gave her a surprised look. Could this girl really mean that? Why wouldn’t she want to know what was in her past? How strange was this beautiful lady? 

“Do you truly mean that, Celeste?”

“Yes, I do.” Her answer wasn’t even hesitant, and she continued on walking like normal, their conversation not bothering her a bit or bringing her doubt. 

Staying silent, the Dark One trailed after her. This small lady was very strange, and that made him just want to uncover her past even more. To be able to fully discover this made him experience a rush of slight excitement. He was like a child who has been presented with a gift he couldn’t wait to open, but one that was still inaccessible to him at the moment. It was such a tease, one that he would get relief from as soon as he could. 

But for the meantime, he would behave. He would play this little game life wanted him to play, where he would have to protect this small lady, and endure what else comes his way. 

However, there was another thing he was curious about. What was Celeste doing in the Isles of Cerevaux, and why was she watching him to begin with? He would have to ask her as soon as they were alone again. 

They explored the inner city for what seemed like many hours, but in reality was only a couple. As the sun reached the point of the sky deeming it was mid-afternoon, the white-haired lady turned to her companion, a slightly ravenous look on her face. There was no need for words, as he already knew what she was going to ask, and nodded his head. Entering the café down the road, their stomachs soon to began to fill with food. 

The interior was like any other café; simple, ordinary, and welcoming, but there was something different about this one then all the others he had been to by himself. It seemed like the lights were softer, the atmosphere more welcoming and loving, more accepting. It made his soul feel more at ease, like it was willing to be unguarded for a time, and to not be so defensive about those around him. His first initial thought of why this was happening was perhaps some mystical being laid a blessing on this place, but in the back of his mind, his subconscious was telling him it was because he was with someone, and who that someone was. 

Near the end of their meal, Cassian finally gazed at the young lady, deciding now was the time to ask his question. “Celeste, why did you go to the Isles or Cerevaux?” 

Chewing on her chunk of food, the Hunter looked up at him, eyes suddenly wide, not expecting any talk to have come during this meal. Swallowing quickly, she took a drink of her lemonade and took a small deep breath. 

“Why are you wanting to know?” 

Cassian’s lip twitched, trying to give a small smile, but he fought it back. That sassiness will be the thing that ends him. 

“I want to know why you were watching me. I mean, if it was just because you wanted to see me undress, I’ll gladly put on a show for you when we get back to the inn.” 

Celeste’s face rapidly bloomed into a deep blush, but she tried hiding it with her hands. “No! I don’t want that! I mean, it’s not that I don’t think you have a great body, I just... I just....” She squeaked and moved her hands to hide her entire face instead of just her cheeks. 

The Dark One chuckled, reaching over and pulled her arms down. “I’m just teasing, lady Celeste.” 

Puffing out those beautifully flushed cheeks, the green-eyed lady moved her gaze back down to her unfinished food. “The person I work for ordered me to find and end your life.” 

Heart freezing for a moment, the dark-haired man couldn’t believe that this small lady was to kill someone. Who in their sick twisted mind would want someone as innocent and pure as Celeste to kill someone? Was there certainly someone like that corrupting this world? 

But then his heart started beating again, angrier and faster then before. “Will you? Will you end my life, as I sit before you?” 

Celeste’s eyes grew soft, and she reached over, taking one of his hands in hers. The answer laid in this moment, in this small café in a town they had escaped to from ambushers, on this coast across the see from his homeland in hers. There was no need for spoken words, as it lay here, in the silence of their own little world. Laid in this instant, where they were unaware of their hearts beating in unison, bound together by strings of fate.


	8. From the King

The king stared out of his bedroom chamber window, the sun setting across the valley, setting the orange and golden leafed trees on fire. It had been three weeks since his dear Light Hunter left his side. Two weeks since she should have arrived in the Isles of Cerevaux. Two weeks since she should have begun her hunt for the horrible and disgusting Dark One.

He knew she wasn’t the best suited for the act of murder, that she was best for intel gathering. But that wasn’t good enough for him. She had to be perfect for him, and after she draws her first blood, her nature will be fully awakened, and then, and only then, would she be perfect for him. She will come back a changed woman, one that he can control however he wants, and who will do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Someone he can rule his new world with, once he burns and destroys this old one.

He remembered when his dear first joined him. Remembered when she was lost and fragile, and was oh so fragile and gullible. She still is, but not as much, as she has grown and has developed her own free will, even though he still controls it from behind the scenes. Oh, how he relishes in the control he has over her.

Putting his arm up on the edge of the window, he leaned into it. When she came back, he would make her see how she was, and that they belonged together. He’s known it since the first moment he laid his eyes on her, and when he found her that fateful day, he knew it was truly what the fates wanted. Broken and forgotten about... he knew he had to take her that day.

~

_Riding horseback in the dead of winter, a blizzard raging all around. For an ordinary person, this would be fatal, but for him, it was like walking in a spring drizzle. He had somewhere to be, and nothing would stop him from getting there._

_The forest was nothing but white. Prey that was easier to be seen in the earlier parts of the year, was able to roam around more freely in this season. However, they truly weren’t free from the confines of predators, as he passed a patch of the snow where a fresh kill laid half-buried in the snow, the blood-covered matter being covered up with each passing second._

_Continuing on his way through the trees, the wind howled through the air, but was slowly, oh so slowly, starting to die down. Soon enough, the snow was gently falling down, the flakes decorating everything around, including his cape and hood, the fur lining keeping him warm from Father Winter. He could finally see his surroundings clearly, able to see where the hell he was going._

_Off to the side, however, something caught his eye. A splotch of a rich purple collapsed onto the ground, with the white snow striping down it. Curiously, the silver-haired man stopped his horse and slid off, trudging his way through the freshly fallen snow towards the out of place color. Coming upon it, his jaw dropped. It was the daughter of his old friends, ones that were lost to the sands of time, ones that he hadn’t spoken to in years, but he would recognize her anywhere._

_She had a gash on her forehead, blood dried and trailed down her face. Something had been bashed into her skull, causing this injury. Dropping down to his knees as best as he could, he checked for a pulse. There was one, but it was very faint, very slow. She was just unconscious, but for how long? How long had she been out in this winter wonderland, collapsed in this deathly cold weather? He had to act fast, or else she would lose her life in this lonesome place, with only him and his horse for company as she passed on._

_Collecting her cold body into his arms, he returned to his steed’s side, carefully lifting her onto their back. Climbing up behind her, he gathered her back into his arms, to prevent her from falling, and snapped the reins, willing the horse to go as fast as possible in this snowfall._

_They were miles away from the nearest town as far as he knew, and even further from this girl’s home. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was that he get this wonderful and sweet lady the help that she needs as quickly as possible. He only hope that he made it in time._

_*_

_They had been traveling for over a day, with no rest whatsoever. It was worth it, however, as he spotted a cabin up ahead. The first sign of civilization he had seen in days._

_He led the horse towards the building, where he then unloaded the still-unconscious lady off of the creature. Kicking the door open with all the night he could muster at the time, the silver-haired man carried her into the abandoned living room. Laying her onto the sofa, he shut the door to the cold outside and crossed to the fireplace, long forgotten by the looks of it. Setting it on fire, the cabin slowly began to heat up, beating away the cold settling in, keeping the two people warm._

_Standing up, he walked into the kitchen, digging into cabinets to find a bowl that could be heated up safely above the fire. Locating one, he made his way back outside and collected some snow. He had to get some water to clean off Celeste’s injury to see how bad it truly is, and this was the only way to do it._

_And that’s exactly what he was doing a few moments later, carefully wiping the blood off of the small lady’s face, revealing the injury that caused all the bleeding. It looked like she had been hit with a blunt object, possibly a club, the kind that barbarians typically carry. It was a bad wound, and it was a miracle that she was still alive. Normally, someone would be killed instantly with this kind of injury. How was it she survived?_

_There was nothing for him to wrap her injury with, nothing for him to use to protect it from any infection. He will just have to keep an eye on it, and clean it every hour. He didn’t know when, or if, this lady would wake up. He would just have to wait, and would just have to wish for a quick healing._

_Eventually, he nodded off to sleep, his head resting on the edge of the furniture. His hand was barely touching Celeste’s, their fingertips the only part of them touching. They stayed like that for quite awhile, but soon enough, the petite lady began to wake up, letting out a groan and started to shift around. Her movements jolted the silver-eyed man awake, worry filling his eyes._

_“Celeste! My dear, are you okay?” He got on his knees, checking her wound, to make sure that she was fine._

_Those vibrant green eyes opened, and he instantly knew something was wrong. Something was different about her. The way that she looked at him, it wasn’t the same as all the other times before._

_“Who are you?”_

~

From that moment so many years ago, he’s made it his mission to do whatever he could to make sure she never remembered her true past. Thankfully, she’s never seemed interested in knowing about her childhood. That made it all that much easier to manipulate her, to make her do the things he wanted her to do.

No matter what, he would always get his way. For his name was King Cadmus Aillard, and he would rule the world one day, with his lovely queen Celeste by his side.


	9. The Attack

Cassian and Celeste were laughing, still occupying their inn room in Nethilor. It was the wee hours of the morning, but they just couldn’t find the ability to stop and go to sleep. They were enjoying each other’s company too much. 

“So, you’re telling me, that when you first began your training to become a Protector, you and your fellow trainees had to train in nothing but your underwear?” Celeste giggled, her green eyes alight with joy. 

The Dark One nodded, chuckling. “Yes! As ridiculous as it sounds, it’s true! So just imagine twenty or so men, all very good looking, if I may add, just running around like that.” 

Throwing her head back, the Light Hunter let out another strong laugh. Cassian loved the sound of it, knowing that was she was having a good time. These last two weeks had been the best time he has had in awhile, and it’s all thanks to her. This wonderful white-haired, green-eyed beauty of a lady. 

His eyes trailed down to her neck. Oh, how he would love to bite that neck, wondering how it felt to have her squirming underneath him, begging for more and for all of him. He wondered how it feel to see his marks upon her, claiming her as his for all the world to see. And when they faded.... he would just do the process all over again. 

Celeste slowly ceased her bout of laughing, and saw how the ruby-eyed man was looking at her. She would never admit to anyone, but she loved seeing that hungry look in his eyes. She was curious about what he thought when he made that expression, what schemes he was creating in his head. There was certainly no reservations about letting him act out those schemes with her. At this point, she was more than willing to let him come that close to her. 

However, both people knew that now wasn’t the right time. Yes, they had grown significantly closer in the past couple weeks, but they didn’t know exactly where each other stood with the other. If they acted upon their desires, how would that affect their mindsets of each other? How would they act, and treat, each other afterwards? 

He swore himself to protect her from harm, and she made that silent promise that she wasn’t going to harm him, but would those remain intact if something had changed? They couldn’t risk that, for each other’s safety. At least, not yet. They had to prove themselves to one another, prove that they would stick by each other’s side until Cassian’s mission was complete, and that they completely trusted each other in that nothing will significantly change afterwards. 

Smiling softly, the petite lady yawned. “We should try and get some sleep, Cassian.” 

“Yes... yes, I agree.” He nodded, then blew out the lantern. “Good night, lady Celeste.” 

“Good night.” 

Crawling under their sheets, the two companions settled in for the night. They were planning on leaving Nethilor in a couple of days, meaning that they had to prepare for their journey the next day when they woke up. Cassian had said that he wants to travel to the east, heading inland and away from the ocean. He had a theory that this treasure that he was looking for was hidden within the plains or mountain region. Wherever he went, she would follow, to be there to assist whenever it was needed. 

An hour passed, and both of them were asleep. Outside, a group of four gathered on top of a building overlooking the inn. They needed no words, for they knew what they were here to do, being given clear instructions by their leader. It was to be accomplished before morning light, or their lives would be lost to the tides of the damned. With a nod of their heads, they moved in with unison, their movements flawless. 

One of the beings dropped to the ground so they were able to scale the inn wall to the room window, and lightly tapped on it. They had to lure the girl out, but couldn’t risk the Dark One waking up. They continued to tap for a few more minutes, but then saw movement from inside. Dropping to the ground hurriedly and hiding in the shadows, the white-haired girl was seen peeking out of the window. 

Meanwhile, the mirage of an old woman collapsing onto the ground began, unable to get up. This was their scheme to lure her out of the inn room, and away from that horrible Dark One. Whether she was a hostage or a companion of his, they would soon find out. Logically, if she was a hostage, the Dark One wouldn’t keep her on such a loose lead that she was on, so it was more than likely that they were a team, hellbent on bringing down the rightful ruler. 

It took a few minutes, but their plan was going as it should when they saw the young lady run out of the inn and over to the old woman. When she reached out to help her up, the image of the elder dispersed, and that’s when they converged on her. They dropped down from the rooftops and emerged from the shadows, sending out the chains that caught the girl’s wrists and prevented her from escaping. She was in their possession now, and as she fell limp after one of their comrades drugged her with a sleeping potion, they took her away from the town of Nethilor. 

~ 

Cassian woke in the morning, and there was already a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was later in the day than what they normally woke up at, and as he looked over towards Celeste’s bed and saw it was unmade, knew something had happened. She always made her sheets up, even though that was the innkeeper’s job. 

Quickly, he got out of bed and changed his attire before heading outside into the street. He didn’t see nor hear the petite lady anywhere, so he did the only thing he could do. His power of sensing auras not only helped him locate a person, but also allowed him to see the trail of where they have been in the last day. The stronger the sensation meant that that’s where they were the most recent. 

He could see Celeste’s aura trails, which was something only he could see through his mind’s eye, and it was strongest right outside of the inn, a few feet away from where he was standing. But her’s wasn’t the only one there. Surrounding hers was four other trails, darker in color, which meant that they were more dangerous. He couldn’t tell what happened, but this information gave him the idea that these four people did something to her, and that these were the people he needed to find. 

If she was hurt in any kind of way, Cassian would make sure that whoever was responsible would pay. He should have been there to protect her, but he wouldn’t let this tear him apart. He would make up for his blunder by finding her as quickly as possible, and make amends by saving her, if it wasn’t too late. He wouldn’t let his emotions get in the way, he would shove those to the back of his mind and heart, and lock them away for the time being. He would show the world what he was made of, and show them what happened when they hurt the ones he cares for.


	10. Awakening In Danger

Eyes opening slowly, and head pounding vigorously, Celeste let out a groan. Where was she? Last she knew, she was being taken hostage by these four people, and they must have drugged her in the process. 

She sat up, a clanking noise ringing out throughout the small room. Gazing downwards, she finally realized her ankles were cuffed together and her hands had shackles around them, connecting to anchors in the wall. Her blood turned cold, her mind turning out blank. There was no way she could escape. She was stuck her, with gods knows what. Where were the people who took her? Would Cassian be able to find her? 

She knew there was no use trying to free herself. So she sat patiently and quietly. The king had done something similar to this years ago, but she remembered like it was yesterday. He left her in the dungeon for days on end, only letting her out when she was skin and bones. He told her it was to prepare her for if she was ever taken and he couldn’t get to her. It was a lesson in learning how to starve and live, to have no hydration and to survive. 

Leaning her head against the cool stone wall, she felt the pounding in her head reverberate with every beat of her heart. How long had she been unconscious? What have those people done to her while she was vulnerable? She couldn’t feel any pain anywhere, so she was lead to believe they hadn’t done anything. At least, not yet. Maybe they were waiting for her to awake so she could feel all the pain they would inflict upon her. 

Celeste sat there for whoever knows how long before the sound of keys jangled in the door lock and it swung open. In came two people, one man and one lady, wearing face masks and carrying a multitude of daggers on their person. They left the door wide open as they unhooked the cuffs from her hands, but left the ankle ones on. She didn’t try to fight them as they pulled her up from her sitting position, knowing that that would just make this whole situation worse for her. 

Shuffling her feet to try and compensate for the two beings practically dragging her along with them, she took note of her surroundings, and the turns that they took. There was no pattern to them, and they seemed to be taking her deeper into wherever it was they were holding her. No distinguishable sights and sounds were available, making it impossible to indicate whether they were anywhere above ground or below it. It was impossible for her to tell where they were. 

They continued on until they reached an unmarked door, and the man unlatched the deadbolt, causing the door to just swing open on its own accord. Inside was a chair in the center of the room, and nothing else. Celeste was lead inside, being sat in the chair, and then the two people left, leaving the door open as they did so. She knew that was a trap, that they were just waiting for her to take the bait, but she wouldn’t indulge them. So she stayed in her spot, waiting for the next thing to happen. 

But what happened next surprised the Light Hunter. 

The person who came in was someone she was not expecting to see for a few months, and who first gave her the impression she was found out for being in league with the Dark One. His cold grey eyes seemed to pierce through her, his signature scowl gracing his older facial features. Dressed like he just came from the castle was the king’s top advisor, Aeschylus. 

“Light Hunter, what a pleasure to see you again so soon.” He said, removing his gloves. 

“Aeschylus?” Celeste questioned, the surprise in her voice evident. “What are you doing here? And why am I here?” 

The older man said nothing at first, but instead kneeled down in front of her and unlocked the ankle cuffs, releasing her from them. As he stood, he gave her a soft expression, meeting her gaze for a few short moments, then turned away. 

“There are a few of us under the king’s rule that don’t agree with his views. We’ve come together, and we plan to overthrow him.” 

“What?” Celeste breathed out, her eyes widening with fear. “You know what he will do if he ever finds out! And why are you involving me in this? I don’t want to invoke his wrath!” 

“My dear Hunter, wonderful Celeste, you are here for your own safety. A team of ambushers sent by the king reported seeing you with the Dark One. They relayed that you were a hostage, even though I am speculating that’s not really the case, now is it?” Aeschylus turned back to her, raising an eyebrow. 

The white-haired lady stayed silently, clasping her hands together and placed them in her lap, head turned down. She knew her silence was incriminating, but there could be a spell cast upon the room to record the words spoken. If this was a ploy by the king to test her loyalty, her speaking confirmation could mean the end of her life, and if she lied, then he would be able to instantly tell. It was best for her to stay silent, but if there was such a spell, why would the older man admit to being in a group rebelling against the king, unless it was all an act. 

Aeschylus sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them, giving her a genuine caring expression. “There is no need to stay silent. None of what is said in this room will leave.” 

“Please forgive me, Lord Aeschylus, if I do not trust that statement for a single moment.” Celeste responded, her voice hard, just like how the king taught her to. “I will not be tricked into giving any falsations of disloyalty.” 

“Believe me or not, but as a.... let’s call it a forward payment, I will tell you something of your past.” 

Celeste blinked her eyes, tilting her eyes to the side. “But I have no desire to now of my past. From what little the king has told me, I’ve always been with him, I was simply in an accident that took away my memories. What more is there to know?” 

“What’s there to know is that that is all a lie.” Aeschylus crossed his arms. “You’re not from this land, Celeste.” 

“Not from this land?” The Light Hunter’s head snapped up, hey eyes furrowed in confusion. 

“You’re from a distant land. Which one exactly, I do not know. But one day, the king came back from one of his secret missions, with you in his arms. You had a head injury that had just healed up, but you didn’t remember anything of your past life.” 

The green-eyed lady stayed silent, confusion swirling through her head. She was from a distant land? The king had lied to her all these years? 

“The king claims that he has known you since you were born.” The older man began pacing. “He said that he and your parents had been friends for a long time. That he was even there for your birth.” 

“Stop.” Celeste whispered, barely audible. 

“You’re not who you think you are, Light Hunter. You’re not just the servant of the king anymore.” 

“Please stop...”

“You’re becoming aware of what you truly are. That you’re something wonderful, magnificent, and powerful.” 

“I said stop!” Celeste jumped up out of her chair, grabbing her elder’s shoulders and shaking him. “I don’t want to know all of this! I don’t care about my past!” 

All the while, tears were streaming down her face. Her heart was rapidly beating in her chest, aching with hurt. She never cared about her past before, so why is she beginning to care now? Gasping out, she hung her head, her shoulders shaking, tears falling down onto the ground. 

Aeschylus didn’t say a word, but instead wrapped his arms around the small lady. “Celeste, you know I have always watched over you. I’ve always viewed you as a granddaughter, and as much as it pains me to see you hurt so, it’s time for you to know the truth.” 

“If you care about me so, then please, no more. At least for a couple of days. I beg of you, Aeschylus.” She softly said, her voice quivering. 

The old man nodded, grabbing her by the shoulders and gently pushing her back. “Of course. I’ll have my guards escort you to an actual room for you to stay in.” 

“How long are you going to keep me here?” Celeste rubbed the tears away from her eyes. 

“For as long as it takes to convince the king that you were killed by the Dark One when you were allegedly taken hostage by.” Aeschylus walked to the door, and motioned for the same man and lady to enter. “Please escort lady Celeste to one of the bedrooms safely. She’ll be our guest for quite sometime.” 

The two people nodded, each grabbing the white-haired girl by an arm and leading her out of the room. When they were far out of earshot, the elder signaled for a third guard to approach. 

“Prepare a transmission fire spell. I have news for the king.”


	11. Behind the Lies

“What news do you bring me, Aeschylus?” The king was lounging in his throne, moving his scepter back and forth as the fire raged on in front of him. 

“The Light Hunter is in our possession, my king.” Aeschylus bowed, then stood back up, straightening out his coat. “She believes that I am on an opposing side now.” 

Letting out a laugh, the silver-eyed man put a hand to his forehead. Oh, how he loved playing this kind of game, and now it was with his dear Celeste. That fact was going to make it all the more enjoyable. 

“And the allegation of her joining up with the Dark One?” 

The advisor smirked a little, puffing his chest out with pride. “She didn’t say it out loud, but it’s quite obvious that they are in league.” 

“How unfortunate. I would have like to believe that my dear Light Hunter would have stayed loyal to me no matter what.” Cadmus frowned, his disappointment visible, but then he wickedly grinned. “However, that will make breaking her all over again that more enjoyable. She will learn what happens when you betray me, and when you join with the enemy.” 

“Do we know exactly why the Dark One is here in the land of Velaris?” 

“Does it matter, Aeschylus? What matters is destroying him before he finds out my plan, and before he finds out what I’ve stolen from his homeland of Firesse.” The king stood, leaning on his scepter. “No matter what, we can’t have him finding out about anything. Do I make myself clear?” 

The older man nodded his head. “Yes, your royal majesty.” 

“Then go. I do not wish to see nor hear more of you today.” 

Fire burning brighter for a few minutes, it suddenly went out on its own, as if someone doused it with an extinguisher. The king chuckled to himself. So his little Celeste has betrayed him. What a fascinating turn of events. 

He would have so much fun with this, and when he finally got his hands on her again, he would make her pay for betraying his trust. He knew that eventually, she would want to pull away from him, but he had hoped that it wasn’t this soon. That was the whole reason he was doing to her what he was right now. Creating this elaborate lie, that there was a rebellion against him. There was no such thing. 

What exactly would there to be rebelling about? His kingdom was lost long ago, overthrown by a rebel group that so happened to come at the right moment. No, he was leading a cause now to save his kingdom, and to make anyone and everyone pay for their sins. He vowed to the gods that he would accomplish his goal, and he will fulfill his word. 

But for now, he would do this slowly. He will have Aeschylus earn Celeste’s trust, and convince her and that Dark One to join their side. When that happens, he’ll let them stew for awhile before he reveals this elaborate scheme to them, finally luring the Dark One to his castle, and making Celeste kill them. That will break that pretty little mind of hers, and what isn’t broken then, will be broken by the punishments he has planned for her treachery. 

~ 

Celeste sat upon the bed that Aeschylus had provided for her. According to the guards that kept an eye out for danger, it had been five days since she was brought here. Five days away from Cassian. 

She wondered what he was doing right now. Was he even searching for her? Or did he decide he was better off without her? She knew he promised to protect her, but she did leave the inn room without telling him that night. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, she couldn’t bring herself to wake him. 

Frowning, she buried her head into her knees, a pain in her heart forming. What if he did resent her? What if she never got to see him again? 

Shaking her head all of a sudden, Celeste tried to get those thoughts out her head. No, Aeschylus said that they would find Cassian and bring him here when it was safe to. They would tell him of what happened to her, and everything would be okay. She and him would be reunited. 

It wasn’t right for her to worry about such things. She was stronger than this. She wouldn’t let such silly things get her down. 

Squaring her shoulders, the young lady stood up, putting her hands on her hips and taking a deep breath. Taking a strong stance made her feel empowered, like nothing could shake her and her moral compass. She would withstand whatever came her way, and she would always get back up if she got knocked down. 

Feeling a bit better, she walked over to the door and opened it. Standing outside of it was Aeschylus’ personal bodyguard that he ordered to watch over her. With a nod of her head, she made her way down to the dining hall, her hunger starting to eat at her stomach. 

Celeste had barely eaten these past couple days, out of habit more than anything. She trusted the king’s advisor, but since she was surrounded by unfamiliar people, she was wary of people poisoning her food. Thus why she only ate when necessary. 

“Lady Celeste!” 

Stopping about halfway to the hall, the Light Hunter turned, watching as Aeschylus came hurrying towards her. His brows were furrowed, and he looked a mix of worry and excitement. 

“What is it, Lord Aeschylus? Is everything okay?” 

The elder man nodded, dabbing at his forehead with his handkerchief. “Yes, yes! I just got a report from His Majesty that as he has not heard word from you for a few weeks, which is very unheard of, something must have happened to you to cause your terrible and tragic loss! Celeste.... you’re free from him!” 

The young girl stood there, gazing at the older man, who was waiting for her reaction. She was free? What does that even more for her? That she doesn’t have to put up with the tyrant king, so cruel and impossible? 

The tears came out of her eyes on their own, and there was nothing she could do to stop them once they started. She collapsed onto the stair behind her, gasping for air as she began to sob. Crying out of happiness seemed like such a silly thing to her in the past, but now she finally understood. 

Worried, Aeschylus came rushing forward, kneeling beside her as best as he could. “Celeste! Celeste, what’s wrong, my dear?” 

The white-haired girl shook her head. “Nothing! Nothing is wrong! I’m just.... I’m just relieved!” 

She looked up at the the advisor, tears still streaming down her face, but a smile on her lips. Aeschylus watched her for a moment, then gave a soft smile and a hearty laugh, enveloping her into a hug. 

“You had me worried for you, you silly little girl.” He mumbled into her ear. 

“Aeschylus...” Celeste pulled back, hope filling her green eyes. “Does this mean we can find Cassian now?” 

The old man nodded. “Yes, my dear... Let us find your Dark One.”


	12. Reunited

Cassian was breathing heavily, sweat starting to form on his forehead. He was overextending the use of his power, tracking the aura trails of Celeste and the people that took her. Being on the hunt for five days, he was as close as he was to finding them as he was when he began.

Grunting, he collapsed onto the ground, leaning against a tree. He was tired and frustrated. Why the hell did she have to go off by herself? When he got his hands on her, oh, he would make her pay. 

He rested his head on the tree trunk, his ruby eyes closed. No, it wouldn’t be a bad kind of payback, it would be just him chewing her out. It was completely irresponsible of her to do that. Does she even realize how worried he is right now? 

What made her go outside in the middle of the night anyway? He thought she was more level-headed than that.... or maybe he was reading this wrong. Maybe she saw something that made her think she needed to go outside, but what was it? 

The Dark One sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t have time to worry about this right now. The aura trails disappeared in this area about an hour ago, and he can’t find where they pick up anywhere. It’s almost as if she and her captors vanished into thin air. 

“Celeste... why did you do this to me?” Cassian muttered under his breath, opening his eyes to stare into the sky. 

“Do what to you?” 

His instincts kicked in, and he jumped, grabbing the figure that was leaning around the tree trunk and threw them onto the ground, his forearm digging into their neck. It took him a few seconds to calm down, the being squirming underneath him, and to realize who it was. 

“Celeste?” He exclaimed, his breathing becoming rapid as he quickly moved his arm. 

The white-haired girl coughed a few times, then opened her bright green eyes to look up at her companion kneeling over her, a smile on her face. “Hello, Cassian. I apologize for worrying you.” 

The black-haired man growled, then lifted her torso off the ground, enveloping her into a hug. “You damned brat! Why did you run off on me?” 

The small girl just laughed, returning the hug. “That will be explained later.” 

“Lady Celeste! What’s going on here?” 

Cassian pulled away quickly, turning to face the stranger. “Who are you? And how do you know her?” 

The stranger bowed, moving both hands off to the side to show they had no weapon. “My name is Lord Aeschylus, and I’ve known the Light Hunter for many years. We both have the same boss.” 

Furrowing his brows, the younger man concentrated his power. The white-haired girl and this older man do have that aura around them, the one he sensed on Celeste when they first met. Why can’t he figure out what this aura was telling him? 

“Cassian, I’m free from him. The person I worked for believes me to be dead!” Celeste pulled on the front of his shirt to get his attention, an excited expression on her face. 

“Does he really? So you don’t have to worry about your mission?” 

“No, I don’t! Isn’t it wonderful?” She laughed, moving so she was kneeling beside him. 

The Dark One gazed down at the small lady in front of him, her green eyes matching the surroundings of the forest. Slowly, he smiled, nodding his head as he leaned down, kissing her forehead. When he pulled back, he saw Celeste’s cheeks be set ablaze. Chuckling, he stood up, offering her a hand up. 

“Yes, my lady Celeste. It is wonderful.” 

The Light Hunter said nothing, but her smile conveyed everything. She took his hand, and he pulled her up, but he didn’t let go. Instead, he turned to the elder. 

“So what happens now?” Cassian asked, his voice hard and cold. 

Aeschylus was watching them, an eyebrow raised. He was interested in how this Dark One interacted with Celeste. He had seen nothing like it before with the people of Firesse. Those people were normally more private with their affairs, but maybe since he was out of his homeland, he was more lax. 

“Right now, sir Dark One, we go back to the base, so dear Celeste can catch you up on everything.” The elder explained before turning around and walking away. 

The white-haired girl grinned at her companion before pulling him along, following the old man. Cassian didn’t have a choice except to follow, questions running through his head. What base was he talking about? There’s nothing but forest all around them. Also, why did he have a bad feeling about this old man? Something just didn’t seem right about him. 

But the dark-haired man followed the advisor anyway, letting the small lady pull him along. She didn’t seem to be hurt in anyway. If she was, he would hurt that old man, as he seems to have been the cause of her disappearance a few days ago. Was that why he felt like something was off with him? 

They walked for what seemed to be an hour, then Aeschylus stopped in between two trees. Cassian was about to question them, as this was were the aura trails left off earlier, but before he could speak, a trapdoor opened up from between the tree roots. He felt Celeste tug at his hand, and next thing he knew, he was descending the stairs into the earth. 

“This is why the aura trails stopped earlier. You were underground this entire time.” Cassian whispered to his companion, their footsteps masking it from Aeschylus. 

The girl in front of him simply nodded, motioning to stay silent. He bowed his head and obliged as they continued downwards. Soon enough, they reached a hallway that led to many doors and other corridors. The older man turned to them and bowed. 

“I will leave you two be for now. Lady Celeste, you are under no obligation to stay here now, but if you wish to stay until tomorrow, that is perfectly acceptable.” Aeschylus smiled warmly at her before turning and making his way down another passageway. 

The Light Hunter crossed over to one of the doors and opened it, revealing a bedroom. “Come in, Cassian.” 

The ruby-eyed man entered, shutting the door behind him. It was spacious, larger than what he thought it would be. The white-haired girl removed her cape and hung it on a chair, then turning to her friend. Crossing his arms, Cassian gazed at her, a frown on his lips. 

“So this is where you’ve been?” He asked, the upset tone very obvious. 

“Yes, Aeschylus’ men brought me here. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving the inn room. I heard something that woke me up, and when I looked outside, I saw this frail old lady fall down onto the ground. It turned out to be a ploy to get me to go out in the open.” Celeste explained, hanging her head. “Please forgive me.” 

“Celeste, why would someone be walking alone, at night? Did you ever stop to think about that?” Cassian shook his head. “Do you know how much I worried about you? I thought those ambushers caught up to us! I thought they took you away to torture you! Don’t you remember me telling you what they would do to you if they got your hands on you? That they only way I could protect you was if you stayed by my side?” 

“Yes, of course I remember that. I just-“ 

“You just what? Didn’t heed my warnings seriously enough? What if Aeschylus’ men had hurt you? What if they had killed you the moment they got you away from society? You need to think these things through!” 

Celeste stepped closer to him, anger flashing in her eyes. “I was doing what I thought was right! I wasn’t worried about it being a trap, all I saw was someone in need of help! That’s what I do, Cassian! I always find a way to help those in need, even when I’m not suppose to! And I’m sorry if that’s an inconvenience for you, but I’m not changing my ways!” 

“Do you seriously think I want you to change? You’re wonderful just the way you are! I just want you to think things through a little bit more next time before you go running off! Or at least tell me so I can come with you, or keep an eye out for you!” He also advanced closer to her, reaching out with his arms to grab her shoulders. 

The small lady glared up at him for a few moments, then sighed. “Fine...” 

Silently, Cassian brought her in closer, enveloping her in another hug. Not even hesitating, Celeste buried her head into his chest, locking her hands behind his back. They stayed like that for quite some time, until he pulled back and lifted her chin up, making her face him. 

Her green eyes were moist with unshed tears, but he didn’t care. He still thought they were the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. 

He leaned down, resting his forehead on hers, his voice barely a whisper as he closed his eyes. “Tell me you don’t want this, Celeste. Tell me it’s a bad idea.” 

“I can’t.” She breathed back, moving her hands up to behind his neck as she copied his movement. “I can’t because it’s not a bad idea. Because I do want this.” 

That was all Cassian needed to hear before he moved forward, locking his lips with hers, seemingly desperately. Celeste didn’t push him away, instead leaning into him as her hands kept him from pulling back, which was unnecessary as he wasn’t going to. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a few more seconds before they pulled away, keeping their foreheads touching as they breathed in fresh air. 

Finally, he opened his eyes, a soft smile on his face. “I don’t think you realize how badly I’ve been wanting to do that.” 

Celeste giggled, moving forward and nuzzling his shirt. “For as long as I have wanted to?” 

Laughing, Cassian picked her up in his arms and carried her to one of the chairs, sitting down with her in his lap. She placed her head into the crook of his neck with a smile on her lips and a hand on his chest. 

“Now, can you please fill me in on what you’ve been up to here?” The Dark One questioned teasingly, one of his hands rubbing her side. 

“Yes, yes, of course I can.” She replied, relaying everything to her ruby-eyed man, filling him on what all he had missed.


	13. In the Right Direction

“So, what do you want to do now?” Celeste questioned after finishing her explanation. “Where do we go from here?” 

Cassian thought for a few seconds, absent-mindedly tracing patterns into the young lady’s thigh. What did he want them to do now? Obviously, the first step is to leave this place tonight... he didn’t trust that Aeschylus character, no matter what the old man had said. But what about after that? In which direction should they go? Where would Jaxon be hiding at in this country? 

“First things first, my lady Celeste, is to leave here. I don’t feel safe in this underground base.” 

The Light Hunter nodded, skillfully removing herself from Cassian’s lap. “Then let me gather my things, and we shall be off.” 

“What things do you have to bring?” 

“Aeschylus said I could have anything I wanted in here.” 

The ruby-eyed man frowned as the small He would rather none of the things in this base come with them, just for the sake of a tracking spell potentially being placed on them. He did not want anyone nor anything to be able to track them, even if it was for a sake of safety. 

Cassian was about to bring up these worries when the door to the room opened, the elderly man entering the room. “Celeste, my dear, are you two departing tonight?” 

“Yes, Aeschylus. Now that Cassian and I are together again, and now that I am free from duty, I will aide him in his mission.” 

The advisor nodded his head in understanding, then approached the being sitting in the chair. “Dark One, perhaps this information might be of some help. Deep in the country of Terrassen, where the forest and the mountain meets, is said to have a chamber lay in waiting. This is the place where all things stolen and lost are kept, no matter what form it be in. You must head east-northeast from here, and it will be at least a week’s journey.”

The black-haired man gave the elder a skeptical look. “What prompted you to give me that information? What makes you think that will be useful for me?” 

“All information is useful when the right time comes around, dear boy.” 

With that, Aeschylus turned and left the room, leaving the door wide open. Something really felt off now, especially with the old man giving that information when he and Celeste didn’t give him any information about the mission. A shudder ran its way through his spine, but Cassian repressed it. He would not show his unnerve in front of that beautiful white-haired girl. 

“Is everything alright?” 

The Dark One turned around, putting on a smile. “Of course, my dear, and now I have a pretty good idea of where we need to go.” 

~ 

King Hyperion paced around the throne room of the Castle of Firesse. The report of the battle in his hand, the weight of it ominous and apparent to the rest of the room. His advisors all gave a knowing look to one another, the details of the letter already known without anything being said. The number of Dark Ones dying and disappearing at the border were growing, as was the enemies’ forces. The tables were turning, and soon they would have to go on the offensive. 

“Hyperion.” Queen Yeona finally spoke. “My love, please. Come sit with us.” 

With a hesitant stop, the ruler stayed where he was for a few seconds before doing as his wife told, taking his place at the head of the table. The worry was evident on his face, but he did not show fear. That was the last thing he would show to his advisors, not out of wanting them to think he was unfit as a ruler, but to show them that there were other ways out of this. He didn’t want to make them lose hope. 

“Your Majesty, what are we going to do now?”

The king thought for a moment, then clasped his hands together, leaning into them on the table. “We are going to send those Dark Ones all the aide they need. I will send them all our guard. We send them any of the supplies they need.” 

The advisors nodded their heads, approving of what Hyperion came up with. The castle was at a low risk of being invaded, whereas the border is at high risk of being infiltrated. It was a plan that would be approved of by the people, as it supported the troops and prioritized the safety of them instead of the royal family. A ruling party that put the people first was one that cared, one that was selfless and put the nation first. 

Queen Yeona placed a hand on her husband’s forearm, a small, sad smile on her lips. She was proud of how he was handling everything, especially in recent years. Everything had been so hard after the loss of their child, but he was able to keep pushing on in leading this kingdom. All she could was stay by his side, supporting him whenever he needed it, comforting and soothing him when he needed to release his built-up emotions. 

Hyperion glanced over at her, smiling gently as he patted her hand. Turning his head to his advisors, he nodded his head. 

“Please, take your leave and arrange shipments of supplies to our Dark Ones. I will address the guard personally.” 

Collectively, the men and women of the council stood and left, but not without bowing to the king and queen first. When they were all gone, Yeona spoke first, breaking their silence. 

“My love, what is wrong?” 

Hyperion closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. “It would have been her birthday today, Yeona... She would have turned a year older...” 

“I know, love, I know...” The blonde-haired queen brought her husband closer, running a hand through his hair as she felt tears drop onto her arm. 

The two royals sat there in silence in the throne room, the dimming sun giving them its last rays of light before a new night arises. Their sorrow was large enough to fill the whole castle, the people in the building feeling it in their bones, and in sympathy, mourning with their leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out 🥺 I was stuck trying to figure out how I wanted to carry this, but I think I figured out how to in an acceptable manner. I’ve also been having difficulties with my depression, anxiety, and mood. This is my first year without my family, as they kicked me out of their house earlier this year 😔 may all of you have a Merry Christmas, and I’ll try to get another chapter tomorrow 😉


	14. The Chamber of Calix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! 💜

“ _‘The Chamber of Calix is said to have been named after the younger brother of an ancient king, who was brave enough to challenge the enemy nation’s most feared warrior. It was said that whoever could beat this warrior would prove to the queen of the enemy nation that they and their nation were ally and not foe, and would end the war between those two kingdoms. It is not known how Calix defeated this mighty warrior, but it has been speculated upon. After the warrior laid dead at his feet, the queen decided that the only suitable way to show that the war would truly end was to marry him, if he so chose to. What seemed to be an action with no reasoning, Calix agreed to the marriage, and so began a new era of peace between the two nations. The location of the Chamber had not been discovered, but it is thought to be in now-Terrassen, which could possibly be the nation that Calix’s older brother was ruling over. ‘_ “

Cassian sighed, riding along Celeste as she read the page and guiding her horse for her. “So if that book that old man gave us doesn’t know where the Chamber is, how does he? And is there anything in there saying why lost and stolen things appear there?”

“Hm...” She flipped through a few more pages, skimming its contents of any possible answers. “Here’s this one: _‘One of the least heard of speculations of how Calix won against the warrior was by foul play. He could have had one of his companions that his brother sent with him poison the warrior the night before via his dinner, in which would cause the warrior to slowly deteriorate overnight and expire the next day, or cause him to expire suddenly. Any one of these could be true, but the type of poison is not known in this day and age.’_

“ _‘It is also known that one of the companions, if not the same that aided Calix, was a skilled thief, but it is not known which one. They would steal belongings in the middle of the night, leaving the owners sick with worry and freight that they would be the next target. It is questioned within us scholars why the ancient king would send such a skilled thief among his brother’s ranks, but one common thought was that he was perhaps trying to sabotage Calix in his mission.’_ “

“So it’s all connected to this one, solitary skilled thief? If it was just an ordinary thief, then what significant connection could they have with the Chamber of Calix? It makes no sense.”

Celeste shut the book and put it in her saddle bag. “Unless the thief and the theory of a poisoner are the same person. That would make sense as to why the king would send them along, to help his brother obtain the title of Prince Consort to the queen. In that position, Calix would have been able to manipulate her and sway her judgement, if he was truly able to do so.”

“That doesn’t answer the question though. Why do lost and stolen things end up there?” Cassian mused, mostly to himself than to his companion.

They continued on silence, getting closer and closer to their destination. The two of them had no clue what they would face when they reached the Chamber of Calix, but they could count on the fact that they had each other.

The white-haired lady glanced over at the Dark One. They hadn’t said anything about the kiss they shared a week ago, and he didn’t make any move to do it again. She knew she was overthinking, but what if he regretted the action? It wasn’t a big and important worry, but it was still one nonetheless. However, she wouldn’t say anything about it, as she didn’t want to come off as to needy and clingy.

“Celeste, do you see that?” Cassian pointed up ahead, his brows furrowed.

She followed his line of sight, and saw a man in his later years of life, sitting on top of a stump. As they got closer, he remained unmoving, his eyes closed. He seemed to be in some kind of meditative state, but when they stopped, his shaky voice spoke out.

“You come seeking the Chamber of Calix.”

Celeste and Cassian shared a look with one another, then back at the man with the former speaking up. “Yes, we do, sir. Do you know how close it is?”

“Why, of course I do, lassie! I’m the one that protects it!” He jumped up and stood in front of them, giving a toothy grin. “The name’s Niran!”

The ruby-eyes man sensed this man was indeed very old with the strong aura energy. “Well, sir Niran, could you tell us what we need to do to get to the Chamber?”

“You have to solve my riddle, of course! Only then will I show you the way to Calix’s Chamber!”

“Oh, a riddle? I’m great at those kinds of things!” Celeste gave Cassian an excited look, but he wasn’t as amused.

“What happens if we don’t answer your riddle right, Niran?”

The strange old man just grinned, and pointed his finger at the black-haired man. “You. You ask the right questions. If you don’t answer my riddle correctly, I’ll have to kill you lovely folks.”

That quickly wiped the smile off of Celeste’s face. Cassian grimly nodded, knowing there was some kind of punishment for a wrong answer. There was always a catch, not matter how these kinds of things were presented.

Niran laughed as he jumped back onto his stump, dancing around until he turned back to them, a crazy look in his eyes. “Here’s your riddle! People love and hate me. Their looks and thoughts change because of me. I will rise if they tend to themselves, and others I simply fool. I am a mighty mystery to some, and will never go down, no matter how hard some may try. What am I?”

Celeste’s face paled, as memories came rushing into her mind. She knew this one, as it was the king’s favorite riddle, but to hear it here, in the middle of these woods with no one around except for Cassian and this strange, little man... it made her feel uneasy.

“Age. The answer is age, of course.” She shakily said, not taking her eyes off Niran.

The Dark One gave her a surprised look, but she didn’t notice. She watched as the riddler chuckled, then winked at her.

“Just as I expected from someone with your upbringing.” He stepped off his stump once again, then motioned to them to follow as he headed through the trees. “This way, my friends!”

The two companions started to follow him, and Cassian come up right beside her. “Celeste, are you okay? You look terrified.”

“That riddle... it’s one that my former employer would always say. So to hear it now... it fills me with such fear for some reason.”

He nodded, understanding what she was saying. “I’ll protect you, my dear. I won’t let any harm come to you. I’ve already messed up once, but I won’t let it happen again.”

Celeste gazed at him, meeting his eyes, before leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Thank you, Cassian.”

He smiled at her, then they returned their focus to the old man. Up ahead, they could see him waiting at a large rock, staring up at it while making motions with his hands. As they got closer, they could hear him chanting the same words over again, and the outline of an entrance started to become visible. Above the opening, they could see symbols appearing, but they were from an unknown language to them.

“Welcome to the Chamber of Calix, one of the lost treasures of Acrasia!”


	15. The Jewel of Verendus

“Lost treasures of Acrasia?” Celeste tilted her head, confused as to what Niran meant. 

The old man just shook his head. “There is no time, good lady. Leave the horses here and enter the Chamber before the opening closes. When you are done exploring, an exit will appear to you to show you the way out.” 

She looked at Cassian, who just motioned for her to do as the elder said. They got off their horses, Celeste making sure to grab the history book Aeschylus gave her, and together, entered into the Chamber. As soon as they entered, the opening sealed itself behind them, but they were not left in the dark. A faint glow emitted somewhere from within the walls, lighting their way through the tunnels. 

“This is magnificent.” The Light Hunter breathed out, gazing everywhere around her while moving in a circle. 

“I must agree with you.” Cassian attempted to discover the source of the light, but was unable to find it. 

Moving deeper into the tunnel, it was obvious this was the only corridor, leading straight down into the side of the mountain. They walked along in silence, the only sound being their footsteps echoing off the walls. Brighter did the mysterious light get, making it even more easier to see their surroundings. 

Celeste opened the history book, searching the contents of any mention of this Acrasia, but there was nothing. “Cassian, isn’t Acrasia where the person you’re looking for is from?” 

Not surprised by her question, he sighed. “Yes, it’s the country that made up the continent of Velaris before it’s king was overthrown, and the land split up into two: Terrassen and Adarlan.” 

“How do you know all of this?” 

“Firesse is very thorough with it’s history lessons, and unlike other countries, we don’t try to change how history has played out through the ages. It’s one of the reasons why my homeland is the most desirable ally in times of war. We have all of the information, good and bad, against all other countries.” 

The green-eyed lady pursed her lips, but soon thought of another question. “Do you think that Calix and Jaxon are connected?” 

“No doubt about it. Jaxon, as his true name has been lost through the ages, even for Firesse’s records, was the only king of Acrasia in it’s existence.” 

“But that would mean he’s thousands of years old. Terrassen’s history begins about 3200 years ago.” Celeste paused in her path and looked at her companion with wide eyes. 

He nodded, turning towards her. “Long ago, at the start of time, a child was born. This child was beloved by all, and was meant to lead this land into greatness. This was the birth of Jaxon, and he grew up doing everything he could for his country. He was rewarded by the gods with the gift of immortality, but it was more of a curse than anything. It is still possible to kill him, but it is nearly unachievable as it requires the Jewel of Verendus.” 

“Is that the jewel that was stolen from your Royal family?” 

Cassian stayed silent, thinking over whether it was safe to tell her not, when he decided that he might as well should. “It is, but it cannot be used by King Hyperion and Queen Yeona themselves.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Only the daughter of the King and Queen can use the Jewel of Verendus to destroy the ancient king of Acrasia, but she was lost long ago. She was stolen from the castle by power-hungry mongrels and has never been seen nor heard from again.” 

Celeste stood quietly, taking in this information. So that was what he had meant by the loss of their child when he told her his mission. What a terrible thing to have happened.

“Is there anyway she could be found?” She asked, slowly starting to walk down the tunnel again. 

“Any aura trails from her would be very minuscule by now, even I wouldn’t be able to sense them. It’s been twelve years since her disappearance, and the people who took her have scattered all across the globe in means of escape of their crimes.” Cassian shook his head. “King Hyperion still has hope that his daughter is still alive somewhere, but... the Queen, even though she carries the same hope, knows realistically that that is highly unlikely.” 

“Is there any other way of finding her? And defeating Jaxon?” 

“If there is for either one, I haven’t heard of it. Maybe there’s something here in the Chamber that could help us.” 

Up ahead, at the end of the passageway, the could see a brighter light escaping an entryway. They could hear the crackling of fire, most likely being burnt on torches to light up the Chamber. Looking over at her, Cassian grabbed Celeste’s hand and pulled her closer to him, that way he’ll be able to protect her easier if something were to happen when they entered the room. 

“Do you truly think the Jewel of Verendus is here?” The Light Hunter wondered out loud, glancing to the man beside her as they came to a pause outside the room. 

“Yes, I can sense it from here.” He gave a reassuring squeeze of the hand, then lead her into the bright room. 

In an instant, the two were surrounded by piles of treasure, ranging from simple gold pieces to rarer items. It looked like a dragon’s hoard, but more disorganized. There were barely any pathways in this Chamber, barely any room to get by without touching anything accidentally. A large mansion could be placed in here, and there would still be space in between each wall to move through comfortably. The ceiling was not visible from where they were standing, seeming to be so high above that the room seemed endless. 

“This way. The Jewel’s aura is so strong that it’s the only thing I can sense.” Cassian pulled his companion’s hand, carefully leading her through the Chamber. 

They moved swiftly passed the piles of priceless artifacts and coins, going deeper into the room. Seemingly out of place, they entered a large area of floor that didn’t have any riches in a thirty-foot radius. It was there that Cassian stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes, reaching out with his being to pinpoint the exact location of the Jewel. He could feel it pulling him closer, to a pile of treasure on his left, diagonal from him. He pointed towards it, signaling to Celeste. 

“It’s there, near the surface, closer to the base of the mound.” 

The white-haired girl didn’t hesitate in moving over to it and digging into the pile. A few seconds in, she came across a deep purple colored gem, about the size of her hands. It didn’t seem to let off any kind of glow, as if it was just a normal gem. 

“Is this it?” She stood and turned to the Dark One, cupping the Jewel so she wouldn’t drop it. 

The Protector opened his eyes and sucked in a breath. “Yes, yes, that’s it. Hold onto it while I draw up a transportation circle.” 

“A circle? For what? Where are we going?” Celeste was confused, but kept a hold of the precious treasure. 

“To Firesse, the Royal Castle. One of my objectives was to locate the Jewel of Verendus, and we just accomplished it. It’s best if we return it to it’s rightful homeland now and then come back to finish the mission.” He explained, the began muttering the spell to make the circle. 

In just a few seconds, the circle appeared, and Cassian turned to her with a grin, holding a hand out to her. “Let’s go, my dear.” 

The white-haired girl looked into his eyes for a moment. She saw the happiness and excitement in them, all from finding this treasure of his homeland and being able to return it. It meant that they were a step closer to defeating this ancient king, and whatever he was planning to do. 

Smiling right back at him, Celeste took a step closer, but was cut off by a shadowy figure coming in between them in a blink of an eye. 

“Do not touch the Treasure of Visha!” The figure screamed, a hand raised to slash at the lady. 

“Celeste!” Before the hand could be brought down, Cassian had jumped in front of her, taking the hit.

Everything was moving too quick, but at the same time, so slow. The Light Hunter saw the shadowy figure slither away, a serpent-like creature with the top part of a lady, all while watching them as she disappeared again. Saw her companion’s skin turn pale, his eyes becoming a less vibrant red, and beginning to collapse. It was time was coming to a standstill while everything was still happening. 

She grabbed a hold of Cassian before he could fall all the way down onto the ground, and dragged him into the center of the circle, where it began to light up, everything becoming distorted. She heard a scream from the creature, but she had the feeling they were safe now. Gazing down at the Protector, it was apparent he was now unconscious. Feelings for a pulse, Celeste felt it was very weak, and fear shot through her. 

The fear of losing Cassian this early on was sending her mad, and something inside her broke. Closing her eyes, she raised her head, feeing the heaviness inside her chest and the tears begin to trail down her cheeks. Something began to pulse through her blood, and time truly stopped for a second...

And then her power awoke.


	16. Astraea

Niran was standing outside where the entrance to the Chamber of Calix appeared when he felt the overwhelming force of power. It caught him off guard, the surprise and sudden anger evident on his face when he recovered. 

“No!” He yelled, and his features began to morph into a younger man. 

A few moments later, Cadmus Aillard had taken the old man’s place, his silver-colored eyes darkened to a darker grey. With a wave of his hand, the entrance to the passageway appeared and rushed in, his blood fueled by the hammering of his fury. In no time at all, he was in the Chamber, finding the transportation circle that was ruined by the blood of the serpent-like creature. Swearing, he walked over to the being and grabbing them by the throat, lifting them above his body. 

“Visha! How could you let them get away? I asked you to do one thing! Incapacitate the man and keep Celeste away from him until I collected her!” 

Visha coughed up black blood, struggling to keep breathing. “Cadmus... please, forgive me... It was if they knew exactly where it was, and then that girl... her powers have awakened...” 

Cadmus growled, his eyes full of hatred towards the being. “I know that, you idiot! Her powers weren’t to have done so until I made her murder her precious Dark One!” 

“Please, let me go after them... I’ll prove my worth to you once again... Just like I did when you sent me with Calix...” 

“Do not say his name! A creature like you does not deserve to speak my brother’s name!” He threw the figure onto the ground with such force a loud snap was heard echoing through the cavern. “Calix deserved the entire world and so much more! You were only a means to achieve that for him. Nothing more than a tool, a useless human being, and an even more worthless creature. I kept you around as a weapon, someone to poison my enemies from the shadows and to steal whatever I wanted you to. You are someone replaceable, you are expendable.” 

The cries of Visha filled the Chamber before being abruptly silenced. Cadmus had cast a deadly spell, running an invisible thread into her chest and directly into her heart. It was one of his signature spells, one he himself had created in his younger years. 

With a quiet sigh, he gazed around the Chamber, the same cavern he had built himself in honor of his brother, the sweet, gentle soul that he swore to protect for as long as he lived. Unfortunately, Calix wasn’t blessed by the gods as he had been, and had died of old age thousands of years ago. He left a legacy though, a beautiful one that was long-lasting, even though modern researchers believed he used deceitful means to achieve where he got in life. 

Dismissing his thoughts, Cadmus examined the ruined transportation circle. If that damned Visha hadn’t ruined it with her poisonous blood, he would have been able to copy the markings and easily follow the two. However, it seemed as if fate was playing against him right now, favoring his traitorous Light Hunter and that sinful Dark One. Fine, he would play along with this turn of events. He knew in the end that he would win, and he would get what he deserved: the world, and his queen. 

~ 

“Has there been any word from Protector Barone?” Hyperion quietly asked his wife. 

Yeona shook her head with a small smile. “No, my love, we have not received any word from him yet. Now relax and rest, you need it.” 

The two monarchs welcomed the silence of their bedroom, where there were no advisors preparing shipments, no guards to bring them issues, and no people to help out. The king had grown a headache, and retired to the chambers with his wife aiding him. One of the maids was fetching him a soothing tea that will help his head and lull him to sleep. 

“You’ll be alright taking lead of the supplies shipments, won’t you?” 

Laughing, the queen tucked her husband in more and kissed his forehead. “Yes, Hyperion, I will be alright. I know what needs to be done.” 

With that, she stood up and straightened her skirt. Yeona gave him a calming gaze, then turned and left the room, needing to return to keep things in order. They couldn’t let the supplies be in disorder, for different areas on the border needed different things. On her way down, she passed the Royal family portrait, which she stopped at and gave it a long once over. 

There she was, sitting in a chair, with her husband behind her, both showing such wide smiles that she couldn’t remember showing at all in recent years, and there was Astraea. Their little, perfect daughter, who had been taken from them. She was kneeling on the ground in front of the queen, her gorgeous light-colored hair pulled back from her face and the blue bow peeking from the back of her head. 

Astraea had been their joy, their love, and the rock of the family. She was an idol to the people, the sign of a brilliant future, and they all loved her. They would take her into the town almost daily when they went to see if their were any problems, and she would get along so well with the other children. Even when talking with adults there wouldn’t be any problems. 

So why did she have to be taken from them? 

“Your Majesty?” 

Yeona quickly spun around, but relaxed when she saw one of the butlers holding a handkerchief out to her. “Oh, thank you. I didn’t even realize I was crying.” 

It was true. She just now realized the wetness on her face, running down her cheeks. Quickly wiping away the salty tears, she took a deep breath before handing the cloth back. 

“Thank you, Harold.” She bowed her head to him out of respect. 

“Anything for you, Queen Yeona. The advisors in the courtyard are awaiting your directions for the supplies.” 

Yeona sighed, shaking her blonde curls out of her face. “They’re always so impatient. I’m taking my leave now.” 

Harold bowed to her, and after a curtsy back, the Queen continued on her way through the castle. Eventually, she finally made it outside and stepped in the soft sunlight on this beautiful day, but she didn’t get to relish it for very long before the council of advisors flocked over to her, surrounding her on all sides. Thus begun another duty of being royalty. 

It wasn’t until mid-afternoon rolled around that they finally finished and were about to send off the shipments when it happened. They felt the strong wave of power first, and then the large sphere of swirling light, creating a gust of wind so strong that people had to push against the carriages to prevent them from tipping over. 

Then it stopped, and Yeona gaped at the sight before her. There was a girl floating a few inches of the ground, her eyes nothing but white light, and her arms were raised from her sides. Protector Barone was above her head, silver and gold wisps of light circling around him, and his shirt stained with blood. 

The Queen didn’t know what shocked her more. The way these two appeared, the state in which one was in... 

Or the fact that Astraea was the girl in front of her.


	17. The Daughter of the Heavens

White. White and gold. That’s all Celeste could see. It was almost blinding, but it wasn’t. She could see patterns surrounding her, ornate and fanciful, no matter where her gaze turned.

“Hello? Where am I?” She called out, even though she felt at ease. “Cassian?”

“He is dying, little one.”

Surprised, she spun around to see a being in cream-colored garments approaching her, wings sprouting from their back and stretched out magnificently. Their clear eyes seemed to gaze straight into her soul, their soft smile putting her at edge.

“What do you mean he’s dying? What happened?”

“You know what happened. The creature Visha poisoned him with her touch.” The winged being responded, circling and studying her.

“Then tell me what I can do to save him!” Celeste exclaimed, her determination taking over.

Silence responded to her, and the creature came to stand in front of her. She could now see that they seemed to glow and shine, and she could feel the power coming off of them. It was so thick that if it had been a physical thing, she could reach out and feel it.

“Do you know what I am, little one?” They asked, the gentleness in their voice soothing her growing determination, making it shrink.

It was now the young lady’s turn to study them. The wings, the clear eyes, the glow... something resurfaced from the distant corners of her mind. It was something she had read about long ago, something about those that watched over everything and everyone. Something that the king didn’t want her to know about.

“You’re one of the angels.” Celeste replied, amazed by the heavenly being. “But why are you here? And what is this place?”

“This is the place in your mind where your power resided all these years. It was long past due to be awakened, and if you’re not able to break out of this place, then all of Firesse could be destroyed.” The angel stepped closer to her, hands out towards her. “As for me... I’m here to help you.”

The white-haired lady put a hand to her chest, surprised and scared at the same time. “Destroy... Firesse? How could I possibly do that? How much power do I have? Could it be used to save Cassian?”

The winged-being simply smiled at her, gently taking her hand and pulling her closer. “Hold onto me. It is time for us to fly.”

Celeste barely had any time to react before they bolted off the ground and into what must of been the atmosphere of this place. As they flew, she could hear their voice inside her head.

_‘You have this much power for you are the daughter of the heavens. You were born to protect your people, your country, and even if the world if the situation calls for it. You were born to destroy the ancient king of Acrasia, whose power and immortality has driven him mad after the loss of his kingdom. You must stop him before he begins his plan to destroy all life on the planet. To do this, you must learn how to use the Jewel of Verendus before leaving the country of Firesse._

_‘As for saving your Dark One, you bought yourself time without knowing it. He has been put in a sleep where time does not move for him. You stopped the poison of Visha from reaching his heart in time. This sleep will continue even after you break out of your awakening. This way, you have time to discover the antidote, and I will be close by to help you, if you so require it.’_

Feeling part of her worries soothe, the Light Hunter observed her surroundings as they flew. More details began to become more prominent, and she was able to distinguish that they were, in fact, in huge room, even seeming to be larger than the Chamber of Calix. She could see that they were approaching what seemed to be the edge of the room, which was a wall with the ornate design covering it.

Beginning their descent, the angel landed a few feet away and released Celeste from his hold. Nodding her thanks, she moved to study the designs on the barrier. Raising a hand hesitantly, she could feel the awakened power begin to resist her.

“It doesn’t want to come back in here.” She muttered, keeping her hand where it was.

The angel came to stand by her side, their clear eyes turned towards her hand. “That is why you must break free and make the power return. You must think about what makes you, the true you. You must use that as your key.”

“The true me?” Her thoughts returned to the time she was the king, where she was his Light Hunter, his desired object, with no way out.

“No.” Grabbing her hand, the winged being guided it to the wall, helping her fight against the force. “That is not you.”

That wasn’t her? But that was all she had known, all she could remember. That had been her life for the many years she could recall... at least, it had been until she met Cassian.

He had shown her that Dark Ones weren’t what the king had said they were. He told her so many things on their journey that she hadn’t realized before. He made it a point to tell her about all the wonderful things of the world, and had promised her to show her all of them. He made her realize that the world was a lot bigger than just serving under the king, and she wanted to see that place.

She had grown because of him, and she refused to let her power win.

The power outside of her being was trying to fight against her, trying to keep her inside this place where it had resided since her birth. She could feel it attempting to throw her from the wall, producing a heat so strong her hands were burning. But still, she continued to fight it.

Spending all that time with Cassian made her realize that knowing her past would be as terrible as she thought it would be. She did want to know what her forgotten memories held. She longed to know where she came from, and how she came to be with Cadmus.

“That’s it, little one. Keep fighting.” The angel soothed, releasing her hand as he moved back from her.

The battle between Celeste and her power was causing the ornate wall to shudder and tremble, cracks beginning to show. Her hands were glowing, and so were her eyes. The power began to focus more on keeping it’s host in the room instead of what it was doing on the outside, but it was no use.

Letting out a yell of fury and determination, the white-haired girl shoved the barrier with all her strength, and that was all that was needed. The ornate wall broke, and darkness fell all around her.

She had won against her awakened power.

~

Letting out a groan, the white-haired girl opened her eyes and was greeted by the warm colors of a setting sky. Closing her eyes again against the bright light, she put a hand to her head.

“Young lady! Do not move!”

Celeste stilled at the harsh voice, but did as they said. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps, and felt rough hands grab her upper arms, yanking her up off of the ground. Opening her eyes out of pain, she let out a yelp, but then became silent when she saw the figure in front of her.

It was Cassian, and his shirt was soaked in blood. His skin was pale, and looked to be in a bad condition. She was about to do whatever she could to get to him, but then she remembered what the angel had to her. That he would be fine as long as she found the antidote. So despite what her heart wanted to do, she continued to allow herself to be dragged away by the guards.

They brought her before what must have been the King and Queen, for they wore crowns upon their heads. Coming to a stop, the green-eyed lady bowed her head to them, and she stayed that way. She could see the King step closer, and next thing she knew, he was gently lifting up her chin. They remained like that for a few moments, green eyes meeting slate, but when nothing happened, the King dropped his hand and backed up.

“Take her to a guest bedroom, and bring Protector Barone to a room next to her’s.” He ordered, glancing a look to his wife.

The guards turned without a word and lead Celeste to a room, but she was preoccupied with a feeling she had. Out of everything that had happened, why did she get a sense of familiarity when she saw the King and Queen?


	18. In the Firessean Castle

Pacing around the room, Celeste worried about what the King and Queen were going to do. She could see the destruction she caused from the room they put her in. The courtyard was partially obliterated, and the bridge leading to the town was crumbling around the edges. Despite a few buildings having a few dents in their siding, it doesn’t look like the force of her power was able to reach the townsfolk. 

But that wasn’t all her worries were about. She was scared that the monarchs would believe she was the one who harmed Cassian, but she would do her best to convince them of the truth. That she would be able to find an antidote for the poison that was in his blood. 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she finally sat on the bed with her head in her hands. She was tired, and her body was aching all over, but at the same time, she felt more free than when Aeschylus told her she was no longer serving under Cadmus. It must be due to her power being awakened, a piece of her that was locked up from her beginning. It was finally able to run freely through her body like it was meant to, all the while remaining contained. 

A knock sounded from the door, and then it opened, King Hyperion entering with two guards behind him. Celeste quickly rose to her feet and gave a deep curtsy, bowing her head to him again, showing the utmost respect. 

“Please, there is no need to do that, young lady. Rise so that we may talk in private.” The king waved them off, and they exited the room to stand guard outside the entryway. 

Tilting her head in slight confusion, the white-haired girl clasped her hands in front of her. She could understand why the Firessean King wanted to talk, but without guards? And where was the Queen? 

“What is your name, and why did you appear with Protector Barone?” Hyperion questioned as he sat in one of the chairs against the wall. 

“I am Celeste, and Cassian and I were attacked by a creature known as Visha while we were in Chamber of Calix. He had already made the transformation circle before they appeared, so when he got hurt, I believed the safest route of escape would be to come here.” 

Hyperion listened with a serious expression, and he gave her a look she could not describe. “Why did he make that circle?” 

“We found the Jewel of Verendus, and he said it would be best to return it and then return to Terrassen to locate Jaxon.” Celeste began patting her dress pockets for the Jewel, but could not find it. “Where is it? If I can find it, I’ll give it to you.” 

“There is no need, we already have it. It was with the Protector.” Hyperion studied her, his eyebrows furrowed. “Now, why were you traveling with him? What led him to trust you enough with information of his mission?” 

Celeste paused, and then sighed, shaking her head. “That is a long story, Your Majesty.” 

“And we have all the time in the world.” The king responded, motioning for her to sit. “Please, do tell me of your journey so far.” 

Taking a place on the edge of the bed again, the young lady began her tale, sparing no detail except for what happened between her and Cassian. Something told her that things would be awkward for her if she mentioned that. 

Listening intently, Hyperion took everything in, finding it strange how the stern and cold-hearted Protector that he knew could trust this young lady so. There must be more than what she is letting on, but he had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was. That was fine, and knew that Protector Barone would tell when the time was right whenever he recovered. 

They sat there in the room for about an hour before Celeste finished. The king stayed silent for a few seconds, then stood and beckoned for her to him. Curious, she followed as he exited the room and into then next, directly across the hall. No questions were needed as she saw Cassian laying on the bed, his clothes changed to clean ones. 

She stood by the doorway for a moment, then slowly and quietly crossed to where the bed was, sitting on the edge and gently taking his hand. He felt ice cold, but she could feel a very faint pulse of his heart. It made her upset to see him this way, but knew she would do whatever it took to see him awake and full of life again. 

“You say you can find an antidote. As King of Firesse, I give you full permission to go about the castle as you wish, and the ability to go into town with one of the soldiers, on the agreement that you find it as soon as possible.” Hyperion held his hands behind his back, watching Celeste carefully. “You are also welcome to attend any events that Queen Yeona and I hold here at the castle, as well as private lunches and dinners with us.” 

She solemnly nodded, her gaze never leaving Cassian. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” 

The king nodded, then exited the room, leaving the green-eyed lady with the Protector. She reached out and brushed the hair out of his face, and then gently kissed his forehead. 

“I’ll find the antidote, Cassian. I promise.” 

~ 

Yeona knocked on the door of her long-time friend’s room. She needed to know if what she believed could be confirmed, and Hiraya was the only one that she trusted enough to do that. From within, she heard the soft footsteps approaching the door, and the door opened to reveal the brunette lady that had always been by her side for many years. 

“Yeona! I didn’t expect to see you today with what happened!” 

The queen gave a soft smile, gesturing to the tray she held with one hand. “I promised my best friend dinner today, and I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Hiraya gave her a disbelieving gaze, then sighed, motioning for her to enter the room. “I know you have something you want to ask. Just do it so we can get to the food.” 

“I could never fool you, could I?” Yeona sighed, but entered nonetheless, placing the tray on one of the many stands. “That young lady... are you able to confirm if she is really Astraea with your powers?” 

The other lady walked around the main table in the room, which a clear crystal was displayed in the center that sent flecks of rainbow-colored light all around. “You know they don’t work that way. I can see future events that might be able to confirm it if the visions come to me, but I have never forced them before.”

“Can we still try?” 

Sitting at the table, Hiraya gazed at Yeona, her best friend and her queen. She remembered the time when they were younger and remembered when Hyperion came into their lives. It seemed like a fantasy then, and became like a dream came true when they discovered they were expecting with Astraea. Learning they were having a child meant the world to the Royal family. 

Of course, she knew all of this was going to occur. Her power had awoken at such an early age, she couldn’t recall a time she didn’t have it. It didn’t mean that all of those events still weren’t surprising, though. So maybe, just maybe, she can call on it herself this one time. 

“Yes, we can.” 


	19. Visions of the Future

The windows to the room were covered by the thick fabric of a far off land, leaving the two ladies in dark room, the only light source being from the few candles around them. Hiraya sat with her hands on either side of the crystal and her eyes closed. Yeona was seated across from her best friend, hands clasped in her lap and being as quiet as possible. The seer needed all the silence she could get so she would be able to call on her powers.

Hiraya tried to calm her nerves by taking a deep breath. She had never done this, but knew that she could if she put her mind to it. She was in her element, and she was surrounded by all the things she needed. She will do this to prove that she could, and to help her best friend.

Raising her hands off the table, she relaxed her whole body and cleared her mind. She was trying to recreate the feeling she always felt when a vision was coming on, but of course it wouldn’t be as simple as that. That wouldn’t stop her from trying though.

She reached out with her mind and soul, trying to feel the energy surrounding them, surrounding the entire castle, and even the whole world. Out of all the energies she could pick, she chose Yeona’s. The Queen was who she was doing this for, and she would do whatever she could to make this happen for her.

The hope, pain, and love that made up Yeona’s being was so strong that Hiraya could feel exactly what made up each one of them. She could feel the hope that Astraea had made her own way home, and the hope that one day, if it truly was the princess, that she would be able to remember where she came from. The defeat of the ancient king of Acrasia being so near was another prominent one.

However, with those hopes came the pain of the memories of when the Royal daughter was taken from them. Running into her room, only to watch the kidnappers jump off of the balcony with the crying princess over their shoulders. All the heartbreaking moments when each and every report came back saying that no one was able to find the barbarians and Astraea. The pain of realizing she may have never seen her daughter ever again. It was enough that Hiraya could feel her own tears falling down her cheeks.

Despite everything that happened, though, Yeona was still able to hold onto all the love she get for this kingdom she ruled with Hyperion. She didn’t let anything stop her from making sure her subjects were treated fairly and that they were as happy as they could be. Yes, times got tough, but nothing held Yeona back from all this. That’s why the citizens of Firesse loved her, and why they thought she was a wonderful Queen.

Feeling all of these emotions at once, Hiraya felt something in her mind begin to build up, and she reached out to unlock with her soul. She could feel it come to life within her, and knew that she was successful in calling her visions to herself.

~

_The seer’s eyes snapped open, and she was in a part of the castle she frequented quite often, except this time, she was with the strange white-haired girl. It seemed that everything would pause for a few seconds, and then jump ahead, like a broken record. The stranger was carrying multiple books, all about poisons and natural remedies, and was making her way to the door in this stop-motion vision. As soon as she cleared the aisle of bookcases, the library door opened and someone else entered, causing her to stop in surprise._

_The new person in Hiraya’s vision looked the exact same as the white-haired girl._

_Everything about the two were the exact same, except that the new girl looked smug, like she almost expected this to happen. She approached the surprised girl, and the books went flying across the library floor as their faces became inches apart. There was no sound, but it was obvious the cruel girl was telling the other something, as the latter’s face paled. Then in a blink of an eye, the other person turned and walked back out of the library, just like nothing had happened._

_The vision shifted, and they were now in the throne room with Hyperion and Yeona. Both of the monarchs looked very confused, but at the same time, determined. Hiraya could only guess as to what was happening, but she could imagine that it wasn’t good._

_From what she could see, the lady on the right was calm and collected, and the other one on the other side looked distressed. The former must be the crueler girl, the one that knocked the books onto the ground. Their personalities and reactions were obviously very different._

_Whatever was happening, though, must be very serious. The King had a look on his face that he only gets when a very hard choice presents itself. Yeona was studying both of the young ladies, but her eyes stayed longer on the girl on the right. It was almost as if the Queen obviously knew something was wrong, but couldn’t put her finger on it._

_Shifting once more, Hiraya and one of the girls were now in a bedroom with Protector Barone. The young lady leaned in and kissed Protector Barone, all the while the door slammed open and the identical girl came rushing in, the Jewel of Verendus in her hand._

_And then the vision crumbled down around the seer, leaving her in complete darkness_.

~

Hiraya’s eyes slowly opened to see the present day, with Yeona at her side. At some point she had fallen down into her chair, and she felt exhausted.

“Are you okay?” The Queen asked, worry filling her eyes.

“Yes...” The seer slowly sat up straight in her seat, putting a hand to her head. “I was able to do it, Yeo. I called upon the visions myself.”

“What did you see?”

Hiraya studied her best friend’s face, and the hope was as clear as day. How was she suppose to break the news that something strange was going to happen? That that girl was either Astraea or a fake, and the other, whenever she appears, was whatever the first wasn’t? How was she going to explain all this?

“Yeona, we have to speak to Hyperion as well. I saw something very strange, something that you two need to prepare for.” The brunette stood, wobbling as she did, and tried to make her way to the door.

The blonde-haired queen hurried behind her, grabbing her friend’s elbow to steady her. “Here, let me help you. You’re not exactly stable on your feet.”

Together, the two ladies quickly made their way to the throne room. Hyperion said he would be there after he got done talking with the white-haired girl, but if he wasn’t, they would have to find a way to find him quickly.

Outside, the moonlight was blocked out by dark storm clouds. The darkness was interrupted every few feet by the gas-lit lamps, giving the small figure making their way to the castle a path to walk on. A playful smirk graced their mouth, and an evil glint in their eyes. It was time to have some fun, and it would all happen within the castle.


	20. Asciana Eadaoin

Celeste slowly walked along the hallways in the castle. She didn’t have any destination in mind, and she wasn’t really paying attention to where she was going. All she knew was that it felt like part of her was missing, but she knew exactly what it was, and knew she would do anything to get him back. 

Where was she supposed to start at? What would be her first move in finding the antidote? And how was she suppose to learn how to use the Jewel of Verendus? That was for the Princess of Firesse to use, and no one else. Was there something that she wasn’t aware of that she needed to be? 

Frowning, she stopped at one of the open windows and gazed out of it, watching the rain pouring down. Feeling the need to touch it, she threw the window open and reached her hand out to the falling water. It’s coolness brought her mind to a clear focus, reminding her of what lead her to this point.

Being sent by Cadmus to the Isles of Cerevaux was a stroke of luck, even more so that Cassian was the Dark One she was searching for. If it had been someone else, she highly doubts she would have gotten out of those woods, let alone being brought along with on their mission. 

The mission... Cassian was searching for someone named Jaxon, who had blonde hair and gold eyes. When he explained it, that’s what the king had said was this person’s last known appearance.

Gasping, Celeste suddenly backed away from the window, her hand to her mouth. What if this Jaxon could change the way he looked? Change into someone with silver hair and silver-colored eyes... 

Not wanting to waste any time, she spun and raced to throne room. She needed to tell the King and the Queen what information she had. As she ran past the few guards in the corridors, they called to her to stop, but she simply ignored them. She didn’t care if they chased after her, nothing was going to stop her. 

Ahead of her was the throne room doors, and the two soldiers in front of it stood in her way. 

“Stop! Stop in the name of the Royal family!” One of them called, pointing their swords at her. 

Celeste just frowned, and when she got closer, jumped up and used their sword as a step, clearing the guards’ heads with ease. Landing behind them, she flung the doors open and shut them behind her to keep the guards out. 

“King Hyperion!” She spun around, seeing him and Queen Yeona with someone else. “I think I know where Jaxon is! I know his location, what he looks like, everything!” 

Hyperion’s eyebrows furrowed, and he came closer. “What do you mean, lady Celeste?” 

“You said he was the ancient king of Acrasia! Cassian said that Jaxon was the only king of Acrasia, and that he was given immortality by the gods! What if he also was given the powers to change his looks?” Celeste rushed to meet him, moving her hands fanatically. “I know his true name, what he looks like! I know everything about where he is!” 

The doors banged open, and the guards rushed in. “Your Highness! Are you okay? That girl just came rushing in like some kind of demon!” 

“We are fine, now return to your posts.” Queen Yeona stepped forward and waved them away. 

All of the guards dispersed except for two, who had a cloaked being standing in between the two of them. Hyperion stared at them, pointing his scepter at the stranger, which caused them to step forward and curtsy. 

“Guards, who is this? We have an important matter at hand we are trying to discuss.” 

Celeste turned to see what was happening at the same time the other lady that was in the room grabbed the Queen by her elbow with a sharp intake of air. The cloaked being reached up and pulled her hood down, revealing a head of pure white hair that reached the middle of her back and vibrant green eyes. With a soft smirk on their lips, they took another couple steps forward and placed a hand on their chest. 

“My name is Asciana Eadaoin, and I believe I am your lost daughter, the Princess Astraea Nayadeth.” She clasped her hands in front of her, looking in between the Royal Majesties and Celeste. 

Silence fell in the room, and the atmosphere became tense. Hyperion and Yeona shared a look, and then they glanced at the brunette lady. She nodded her head, then made her way out of the throne room, motioning for the two guards to follow. Once they were out of the room with the doors shut behind them, the two monarchs turned to both of the young ladies. 

“Celeste, Asciana, we knew this was coming. We do believe one of you is Astraea, but we have no way of identifying which one it truly is.” Hyperion explained, his slate-colored eyes meeting each ladies’ eyes. 

“I just told you that I was. I don’t know who she is, but she is obviously a fake.” Asciana gestured to the confused girl. 

“A fake? I’m not trying to fake being anything! King Hyperion, Queen Yeona, I truly am sorry, but I don’t think I’m Astraea. I have never been anything in my life, except a spy for a person I have information on!” Celeste pleaded to them, not wanting to mention anything about the mission in front of this stranger. 

The cloaked young lady gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. “A spy? My King, my Queen, you must put this young lady into a cell! She’s come to help the enemy forces breach the border!” 

“No one is going to a cell! Miss Eadaoin, please be silent!” Hyperion suddenly yelled out, obviously exasperated.

Yeona put a hand on her husband’s shoulder, calming him down. The king took a deep breath and stood up straight, straightening out his robe. Turning to face the girls, the blonde-haired queen put a hand on each of their shoulders. 

“Young ladies, it has been a long day for all of us. Why don’t we retire to our rooms and have dinner, while King Hyperion and I figure out a way to sort this out.” 

“Yes, of course.” Celeste curtsied to the monarchs, then turned and hesitantly made her way out of the throne room. 

On her way out, she saw Asciana glaring at her. There was something odd about this new stranger, but whatever it was, there was nothing that could be done about it. So she left the monarchs and the cloaked being alone, finding her way back to her room. 

She would have to find a way to speak with the King and Queen at some other time soon, if not either one of them. But for now, she would do as she was told, and continue to think of a way to find an antidote. At least this was one thing that was under her control, and no one was going to take this from her.


	21. The Library

Celeste was bored out of her mind. It was past dinner time, and the castle was silent. Every minute in this room was one she could be using to finding an antidote, or learning how to use and control her powers. Instead, she was sitting in the window seat of her room and staring out into space. 

Deciding enough was enough, she stood and exited the bedroom, where a guard was standing right next to the doorway. They turned to her, their eyes serious and stern as they examined her. 

“Lady Celeste, is there something you need?” His voice was sharp, straight to the point. 

The white-haired lady nodded. “Yes, I would like to know where the library is in the castle. I have need to do some research.” 

“Follow me.” The guard instantly turned and began moving down the hallway without any hesitation. 

Nodding her head in satisfaction, Celeste did as the guard told her to do, following a few steps behind him as he lead her through the castle. It was eerily quiet, and the shadows in the corners seemed to be more threatening than any other place she had ever been to. It was if something was staring at her, plotting on how it would devour her without any problems. Shivers crawled down her spine, making her shake out of unease than anything else. 

They must have been for what seemed like the better part of an hour before the guard stopped in front of stained wooden doors and turned to her. “Here is the library, lady Celeste. Would you like me to accompany you inside, or stay posted here?” 

Shaking her head, the green-eyed girl grabbed the knob and opened the entrance. “I’ll be fine by myself. Thank you.” 

With that, she disappeared into the room, shutting the door behind her. It was completely silent inside this place filled with books. If one were to drop, she would be able to hear a needle meet the floor. The pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the stone side of the Firessean Castle was the only thing that filled the air, and it gave her a sense of ease. 

Walking through aisle upon aisle of books, she tried to locate where the information about poison and antidotes would be. She wound through this maze of novels and stories until she ended up in the very back, where she came across a stairwell leading up to a second level. Before starting to head up the steps, she gazed upwards, trying to decide if it was worth the trek, when she saw the hem of a dress retreat back from where the stairs met the next floor. 

“Hello?” Celeste called, quickly making her way up the stairwell, curious to know who else was here. 

She was answered back by nothing, no sounds of steps or even breathing to indicate that someone else was also in this room surrounded by old pages. Observing her surroundings as she stepped off the stairs, she couldn’t see the person who had been standing here at the top. Was she possibly seeing things? Or was this place haunted by a spirit? 

Brushing off the strange sense that she felt, the white-haired lady continued to search for the information that she needed. Finally, in one of the back corners of the shelves, she found what she was looking for. With a sigh of relief, she began to go through each one, skimming the pages of the bound pages for the correct information that she wanted for dealing with the poison running through Cassian’s veins. 

Time passed by quickly as she made her way through all of the books in front of her. By the time she deemed she had enough, a new day had already arrived and the rain had ceased it’s onslaught on the castle walls. Stretching, Celeste gathered her chosen books into her arms and made her way back down to the first floor, weaving through the aisles to return to the front of the library. 

When she eventually did, she was surprised to see Asciana enter the library, looking refreshed and even more energetic than when she first appeared earlier in the throne room. The identical lady approached the other girl without any second thought, and before it registered what had happened, the books that were in hand went flying and landed on the carpeted floor. 

“Asciana?” Celeste breathed out in confusion, taking a stumbling step back. 

The newcomer simply took a couple of steps forward and leaned into her ear. “No matter what you do, you won’t be able to save him. The world will fall, and it will be all your fault. You didn’t think you could honestly escape him, did you?” 

“What?” 

Asciana pulled away, a glint in her eye that was not friendly. “He will have you again, and you will be forced to do his bidding. Just you wait, Light Hunter.” 

Celeste could only watch as she turned and walked back out of the library. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaky, but none of the mattered. How was it that no matter where she went, Cadmus always seemed to pop up everywhere, even here in the safety of this castle? 

Had Asciana been sent here on his behalf? For what purpose was there for that? She couldn’t think straight, her thoughts were all jumbled. Shakily, the books were collected and she hurried out of the library, noticing that the guard that escorted her was gone, but was instead replaced by the brunette that she had seen earlier with King Hyperion and Queen Yeona. 

“Lady Celeste, come here.” She beckoned to the white-haired girl, worry in her eyes. 

Hesitantly, Celeste did as the older lady said. Standing in front of her, she could see that her eyes were a beautiful honey color, and that seemed to glow a little. 

“Listen here, little one. I saw what happened in there as a vision of the future. No matter what Asciana said to you, you cannot run away from this. Everything must be played through until the end.” The brunette gently grabbed the green-eyed girl by the shoulders. 

Celeste blinked, then shook her head. “Ma’am, I have no intention in leaving this castle. I have a reason to stay here, and that is that I have to save Cassian.” 

The older lady smiled softly. “You can call me Hiraya, little one. If you need anything, just know I am here to give you advice.” 

Bowing her head in thanks, the younger girl gently pulled out of Hiraya’s grasp. “Thank you very much. I’ll be taking my leave now. Have a good night.” 

With that, she turned and began making her way back to her room, clutching at her books as she did so. No, she wasn’t going to run, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to. She couldn’t go back to Cadmus, she refused to, after everything she’s been through. She valued her freedom, and she would do everything she could to keep it and remain with the Dark One. 

Arriving back at her room, she shut and locked the door behind her, not wanting any unwanted company making their way in. She set her books on the bed, and after changing into sleepwear, curled up to begin reading. Thoughts full of different plants and stones, and different methods to cure the poison, Celeste eventually drifted off to sleep as the faintest morning rays began to shine.


	22. The Truth: Part One

Dressed in one of the fineries that Queen Yeona had gifted her this morning via delivery from maids, Celeste knocked on the parlor door. From inside, she could hear the Queen call for her to enter, and so she did. King Hyperion was seated with Yeona at the round table, food covering the entire surface and an empty vase in the middle.

The white-haired girl curtsied to the Royal family before she approached and took the empty seat that was waiting for her. “Thank you for inviting me to lunch, Your Majesties.”

“There is no need for thanking us, Lady Celeste. We were eager to hear the information that you said you had for us yesterday.” Hyperion glanced at his wife, who nodded her head in agreement.

“In return, young lady, we will tell you what we know about Jaxon.” Yeona added, giving an encouraging smile.

“Well...” Celeste tucked a piece of hair behind her hair. “I don’t know how much weight this truly bears, but I believe that this Jaxon person you are searching for and my former employer are one in the same.”

Hyperion rested his chin on his clasped hands, elbows propped up on the table. “Any information is valuable regarding this topic, even if it has no weight. So please, continue on.”

Nodding, the young lady took a deep breath. “Well, as I said yesterday, you said that this ancient Acrasian king was gifted immortality by the gods. But what if they also gave him other powers? What if he was given the powers of changing his appearance? That way he could move through time unnoticed and that way he would be able to hide from whoever was looking from him?”

“And you believe you know where he is now?” Yeona questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I do. His name, his location, his appearance... everything.” Celeste leaned forward. “I can even tell you that his top advisor is leading a resistance against him to prevent him from accomplishing whatever it is he is planning.”

Hyperion’s eyes lit up, his interest being peaked. “Really now? And what is this advisor’s name?”

“Aeschylus. Aeschylus Bricriu.”

Silence immediately fell over the small party, and Hyperion’s eyes became darker. He stood up and began pacing, Yeona looking on like she wanted to say something, but didn’t know what. The green-eyed girl became confused, her gaze switching between each monarch.

“Is something the matter?” She quietly asked, worried she told them something wrong.

Yeona shook her head, then turned back to Celeste. “No, little one, you didn’t do anything. It’s just...”

“Yeona, let me explain.” The king cut in, giving a quick apologetic look to her for interrupting, then turned his attention back to the younger lady. “Allow me to recount what happened many years ago.”

~

_The capital city of Zariya was in a period of rejoicing and celebration. Queen Yeona had finally given birth to the kingdom’s princess, a symbol of a continuance in peace and prosperity. Inside the castle, the ruling monarchs were awaiting to see their firstborn and to be able to hold her. It had been a long and rough labor for the Queen, and an even tougher delivery, but luckily, everything came out just fine in the end._

_The maids were finishing cleaning up the little princess when the doors to the medical room swung open and a golden-haired man came rushing in, a joyful smile on his lips. Behind him came an elderly man, slower than the other, but nonetheless happy._

_“Hyperion, my friend, I congratulate you and the beautiful Queen for the arrival of your first daughter!” The younger newcomer exclaimed, shaking the Firessean King’s hand and bowing to Yeona._

_“Jaxon, I’m so glad you could be here! And Aeschylus, my trusted advisor! I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it back in time from your vacation!” Hyperion boomed out in surprise, shaking the older man’s hand as well._

_“Your Majesty, I wouldn’t miss this day for the entire world!” Aeschylus responded, a big smile on his face, before turning to the lady on the bed. “How are you holding up, my Queen?”_

_Yeona waved a hand at her face, which was red and sweaty, tears welling up in her blue eyes. “I’m exhausted, in pain, and I simply wish to meet my daughter.”_

_The three men chuckled, then silenced themselves when a maid brought over the swaddled newborn. Yeona painfully moved to a sitting position, then held out for her daughter, who the maid carefully passed over with a gentle smile before curtsying and leaving the room with the others. The men all moved around the bed to get a better look at the little princess as the Queen shifted her to a more comfortable position._

_The baby had her eyes open, showing to everyone that they were a beautiful and vibrant green, like one that a person would find in a sunlit forest. Hyperion grinned at her and his wife, giving the princess a little wave. This made her let out what could be considered a laugh, and she turned in to snuggle into her mother’s chest and blanket._

_Jaxon watched the little princess with great intensity. There was something on his mind, something her had known for a long time. She was a beautiful baby, and he knew she would grow up into an even more beautiful lady. If Hyperion and Yeona knew the true reason why he befriended them, he knew that they wouldn’t allow him to enter the castle anymore. They would cut him off, and his plans would become delayed, if not destroyed completely._

_“Your Highness, when will the public meet their princess?” Aeschylus questioned, standing up and straightening out his clothes._

_“When Yeona is feeling up to it. She needs to recover first before she starts moving around. Is that alright, dear?” Hyperion gazed at the Queen, who nodded her head in approval. “For now, let’s give her some space and some time alone with the baby.”_

_Jaxon and Aeschylus both congratulated the new mother quietly, then made their way out of the room, the King following closely behind. The door was shut behind them, and they began to walk towards the throne room. Talking amongst themselves, they were near the entryway when a guard approached Hyperion._

_“Your Majesty, Vangelis has arrived at the castle gates and would like to speak to you immediately.” They announced, worry in his eyes._

_“I’ll be right there, good sir. Thank you for letting me know.” The king responded, then turned towards his companions. “Please, meet me in the room. I’ll be back in just a bit.”_

_With that, Hyperion turned and made his way down to the courtyard, arriving in just a just a few minutes. There, at the gates leading into town, was the cloaked messenger Vangelis, one of the only messengers who the king entrusted sensitive information with, and who he trusted their word with on all matters._

_Walking along the stone pathway, he gestured to the guard controlling the gate to left it, allowing the messenger to enter within the entrance. Vangelis bowed his head to the monarch, then stepped forward to speak into his ear._

_“Your advisor and your friend are plotting something, Hyperion. You must do something about it now before it’s too late.” The messenger muttered, knowing that discretion was everything regarding anything involving the Royal family._

_Furrowing his brows, Hyperion glanced around, making sure there was no one who would be able to listen in. “Are you sure, Vangelis? You know I trust your word on everything.”_

_The messenger nodded his head. “I would never lead you astray. You know I trust my sources entirely.”_

_The king sighed, then took a step back, rubbing at the corner of eyes in disappointment. He knew that everything that Vangelis had told him throughout the years always came true, so why would this one be any different? It wouldn’t._

_“Thank you, Vangelis. I will handle this.” Hyperion turned to walk away, but he felt a hand grab his shoulder._

_“Hyperion. Jaxon is not who he seems to be. He is only using you and Yeona to achieve his goals, and one day, your daughter will be the only key to defeating him.” The quiet voice was filled with hope and seriousness. “This was foretold by the gods born before time itself.”_

_Hyperion looked back at the cloaked being, their hand releasing the king and their body turning to leave, and then he began to make his way back inside the castle, knowing there was nothing more to be said and done. How would he handle this? He would obviously have to wait until Jaxon and Aeschylus incriminated themselves, but when would that be?_

_And how would he deal with this prophecy Vangelis spoke of? He certainly couldn’t tell Yeona of it quite yet, not so soon after their daughter’s birth._

_All of this weighed upon Hyperion’s mind as he came upon the throne room door, which was left ajar. From inside, he could hear his two alleged friends speaking in hushed voices, but he could just barely make out what they were saying. Listening in for a few minutes, his heart suddenly shattered, but he put on a face worthy of a fearful king, and bursted into the room without warning_.


	23. The Truth: Part Two

_Watching Hyperion walk away to the courtyard, Jaxon roughly grabbed Aeschylus by the elbow and led him into the throne room, shutting the door behind him. Yanking his arm away, the older man turned to his companion and glared at him._

_“What do you think you’re doing, Jaxon?” He hissed out, keeping his voice down in case any guards were nearby._

_“We need to act on our plan now before it’s too late. What better time than when she is first born?” The silver-haired man grabbed Aeschylus by the front of his shirt, the excitement showing in his eyes._

_“Are you crazy?” The advisor pulled away from him. “It’s too early, they won’t let her out of their sight just yet. They’ll have guards protecting her round the clock, and there is no way we can take her just yet.”_

_Jaxon shook his head and began walking around the room, running his hands through his hair. “No, no, no, you don’t understand. We need to take her now, we need to get her away from this place.”_

_Aeschylus furrowed his brows, finding the other person’s actions very strange. He just stood there, watching them pace around the room and talk to himself. The younger man in front of him seemed unhinged, as if he was losing his mind. Worry peaked at the elder’s mind, for he had never seen the other like this before._

_Several minutes passed before Jaxon finally shook his head and came back over to his companion. “Aeschylus, please listen to reason. The longer that she stays here, the more she will be corrupted. That’s why we need to take her away now, while she’s a baby. She will never be exposed to the wrong ideals and thoughts. She will be raised up to be the most perfect lady ever, and she will be the perfect bride for me. That way, the prophecy won’t come true.”_

_The older man was about to respond when the door to the room was thrown open, and Hyperion stood in the doorway, a wrathful look on his face and his eyes dark with anger. Jaxon turned and his face turned pale, his jaw dropping just a tad. The surprise was evident on his face as the king stormed in._

_“Your Majesty! What is wrong?” Aeschylus tried to pretend like nothing was wrong, but Hyperion just grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the ground._

_“I trusted you two. I invited you into my home, I supported you, and I gave you my all in our friendships.” Hyperion turned to Jaxon and pointed to him. “But you! You dare conspire to kidnap my newborn daughter? You dare to use me as a means to gain your own goals? All because of a prophecy from a long time ago, a time that was just starting out in life?”_

_“Hyperion, I-“ Jaxon began, but was cut off as the king unsheathed a dagger from his belt and pointed it at the silver-haired man._

_“Be silent, Jaxon, unless you want to lose your tongue.” The monarch growled, then turned to glare at Aeschylus. “That applies to you, you poisoned-tongue devil. All along you were against me, and you were plotting against Yeona and I. Both of you will be banished from Zariya. If either of you are seen near or in the city, you will be arrested and put to death.”_

_Jaxon could only watch as Hyperion shouted for the guards to come. Inside of his heart, he could feel the need for revenge bubble up and his rage reach an impossible height, but he kept it all under control. Does the king really think all of this would keep him from achieving his goals? Does he really think banishing them will prevent him for him having his daughter? No, he would show him who is truly messing with._

_One day, the daughter of the Great King and Queen of Firesse, the one who should be his downfall, will be his wife and his key to the downfall of this world. She would be the key to getting revenge for those damned invaders who dared overthrow him and who destroyed his precious kingdom of Acrasia. Yes, he would make a new kingdom for him to rule over, to do as the gods entrusted him to do, which was to protect his citizens and rid the world of those who dared get in his way._

_While they were being escorted away, Jaxon saw Queen Yeona slowly making her way down the corridor, her daughter cradled in her arms, sleeping soundly. He could see the confusion in her eyes as Hyperion approached her, and then the shock as her husband explained what happened. Quickly, she turned back around and made her away from them, taking her child to a more safe area of the castle. This only made him chuckle, the thought of her believing she was safe somewhere else amusing. Sooner or later, nowhere in the world would be safe for her, for Hyperion, nor for anyone else that existed in the pitiful excuse of a world._

~

Once again, silence fell over the room, the king’s retelling of what happened that day over. Yeona had a melancholic look on her face, but gazed over at her husband with worry in her eyes. Celeste could only imagine how hard that day was for them, to find out that their trusted advisor and a close friend of theirs were plotting against them.

Hyperion turned back around from where he stopped and was gazing out the window, now facing the young lady with an intense gaze. “So now you know part of our history with Aeschylus and Jaxon. Our former advisor will lie and do whatever it takes to get ahead and to achieve what it wants. So in reality, the idea of a rebellion against Jaxon is just a lie, something to keep you within reach.”

“I see this now.” Celeste lowered her head in shame, for she had actually believed the lie.

She had believed that there was actually hope for the king to be overthrown. After that, she didn’t know what she expected to happen. Planning that far ahead hadn’t come to her, and now she felt ridiculous for it, believing the lie that didn’t even present a plan.

“Celeste, if you share the information that you have with us, then we can help you figure out how to defeat him.” Yeona reached out and grasped the young lady’s hand. “We will help you learn how to control your powers, and we will help you with everything you need.”

“The Jewel of Verendus...” She started, meeting the Queen’s blue eyes. “When I was forcing the power back into me, there was an angel helping me. He told me that I had to learn how to use the Jewel before I left this country. It seems like that is the key to using my powers.”

The Queen gave her a shocked look, then turned to the king with a smile. “Hyperion?”

The King nodded his head, then came over and placed a gentle hand on Celeste’s shoulder. “There is only person who can use the Jewel as you described, and that is our daughter Astraea. This only proves that you are she.”

“But what of Asciana?” The white-haired lady switched her gaze in between the two, refusing to believe it was the easy to discover where she came from. “How do we know that she cannot use the Jewel in the same way?”

“We will test her using it, but it is known by all that only our daughter can use it. That is the way that the gods said it would be after the Kingdom of Acrasia was lost, and Jaxon lost his mind from the loss. It is to be a way to provide him with an end from his suffering.” Hyperion explained, going down to one knee. “Now, tell us about this information you have.”

“Jaxon’s actual name is Cadmus Aillard.” Celeste began, feeling better to share this information. “Instead of when you last saw him, he has golden hair and eyes now, which is why I believe he has the power to change his appearance. He is living in a castle on the Terrassen side of the Adarlan-Terrassen border, a few miles in from the coast. It lays in the valley, surrounded by nothing but trees for miles around. There’s no set path to it, and it’s a few days’ walk to the nearest town.”

Hyperion nodded, taking in all the information. “That must be the castle he ruled from before Acrasia was overtaken. It’s good to know he prefers to stay close to home, even though that gives him the advantage. But on the other hand, we have you, who was forced to be his spy. You must know everything about that area as well as he does.”

“But there could still be tricks that he has up his sleeve. So whatever we plan, we have to leave room for adjustment just in case.” The young lady glanced at the Queen, who has been silent during this discussion.

“Agreed.” The slate-eyed man did the same thing, giving his wife a caring gaze. “Yeona, do you have any thoughts?”

“Whatever we do, we can leave very little room for error. For right now, we should focus at the problems at hand. We must wake up Protector Barone, and we must figure out how to handle the situation with Miss Asciana.” The blonde-haired lady responded, taking a sip of her tea. “We can come up with a plan to defeat Jaxon, or Cadmus as his real name is, over the days, making sure it’s as perfect as can be.”

Celeste nodded in agreement, a small smile on her lips. “Regarding Cassian, I believe I know how to counteract the poison that Visha injected him with.”

“Then you have our blessing to do whatever you need to do to cure him.” Hyperion stood and took the seat that was in between the two ladies, beginning to eat a sandwich.

Yeona let out a giggle under her breath, and the green-eyed lady couldn’t help but join her. Something about this setting just seemed natural, and whatever it was, Celeste wouldn’t mind if it continued for a long time.


	24. Author's Note

Just wanted to let everyone know that I'm not giving this up, just having a really rough time right now. I'm taking a bit for myself, and I'm reworking the story into a notebook for a little editing and adding more detail. I'm trying to decide if she update the chapters to mirror these changes I'm doing right now, or if I should wait until I finish what I'm working on here on Ao3. This is essentially the first rough draft of the story that I am uploading, so that's why it seems like some things are incomplete or if the storyline isn't all the clear. However, I'm going to make this as perfect as possible, not only for myself, but for all of you, my readers, in addition to any future readers I have. I appreciate any and all understanding, I'll be back soon with the next chapter. 

Lots of love, Pisces


End file.
